The King's Bastard
by resuiem
Summary: Alora Waters, King Robert Baratheon's bastard daughter, unexpectedly falls in love with Jon Snow and is heart broken when he leaves to join the Night's Watch. Alora travels back home to Winterfell and everything goes downhill.
1. Winter is Coming

**The King's Bastard**

Chapter 1, _Winter is Coming_

* * *

"Why's your mother so dead set on getting us pretty for the king?" Jon questioned his half-brother

"It's for the queen I bet." Theon said as Robb was being shaved

"I hear for the prince's arrival," Robb joined in the conversation as Tommy wiped away the shaving cream "Prick."

"Isn't the King's bastard daughter coming as well?" Theon asked the men standing before him

"Jon, your bratty playmate is coming back!" Robb chuckled as he stood from his seat "Go on, Tommy, Shear him good! He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair."

Jon snickered at his brother as he sat down

* * *

"Brandon!" Catelyn scolded as she saw her son climb down the tower

"I saw the king! He brought hundreds of people!" Bran shouted with excitement

"How many times have I told you? No. Climbing."

Bran hoped down from the tower and on to a roof "But he's coming right now. Down _our_ roads!"

Catelyn walked toward her son that was now on the ground and bent down to his level "I want you to promise me… No. More. Climbing."

Bran looked down to his feet before replying, "I promise."

"Do you know what?" Catelyn spoke as she stood at her normal height again

"What?"

"You always look at your feet," Catelyn motioned her eyes to his feet before looking back at her son "before you lie."

Bran grinned as his mother began to speak again "Now, run and find your father. Tell him the kind is close."

* * *

Cersei flashed a fake smile to her step-daughter, "You haven't had a glass of wine in hours, are you alright, my sweet?"

Alora bit her tongue as a million foul things she could say to her step mother flooded her thoughts. She hated the half assed kindness. She's just happy her half-brother, Joffrey, was riding alongside her father otherwise she would have a noose around her neck by now.

"I'm quite alright, Cersei, no worries." Alora stated as the carriage stopped

"Stay in the carriage. We don't need you ruining anything." Cersei smirked as her own children piled out of the carriage.

They stared at each other for a long while before Alora complied, "Yes, Cersei."

Cersei was satisfied with the young bastard's answer and stepped out of the carriage herself. Alora thought to herself about how much wine she would swallow when she had the chance to get out of this carriage.

"Let's head on to your crypt, I want to pay my respects." Robert demanded

"We've been riding for a month, my love," Cersei intersected "Surely, the dead can wait."

Robert looked to Cersei then scanned the rest of his children. One was missing. "Where's my daughter?"

"Myrcella is right there, my sweet." Cersei replied, well knowing what he meant

"My _eldest_ daughter." Robert glared at his wife. He always thought of her games as foolish "Alora! Get your ass out here!"

The sixteen year old climbed out of the carriage and went to stand beside Joffrey "I apologize for my tardiness. I was only doing as I was told."

Robb glanced back at his half-brother and winked at him, causing the bastard boy to snicker.

Robert glared at Cersei, knowing it was her doing, then motioning towards Ned "Ned." Alora watched as Lord Stark trudged behind her father and into the crypt.

"Where's the imp?" Arya asked her older sister, which caused Cersei to turn away and walk over to her twin brother.

"Where _is_ our brother?" Cersei questioned "Go find the little beast."

Alora saw the opportunity to find the cure to this madness, her uncle is never too far from good wine "I'll find him. " The girl stated before making her way to the nearest brothel.

* * *

"I need you, Ned." Robert admitted "Down at King's Landing, not up here where you're no damn use to anybody."

Ned hesitated

"Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you hand of the King."

Ned bent down on one knee, "I'm not worthy of the honor."

"I'm not trying to honor you," Robert stated "I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave."

Ned looked down at the floor

"Damn it, Ned, stand up." Robert tapped his shoulder as he rose from the ground "You helped me win the iron throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule… together. If your sister had lived… we would've been bound by blood."

The two glanced at each other before Robert continued, "Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We will join our houses!" Robert patted his shoulder and went to turn the other way but looked back at Ned "And if it isn't too much to ask, I want my eldest daughter to have a life better then what she has in store for her. I'm sure you want the same for your bastard."

* * *

Alora opened the door to the room where her uncle had been to be greeted with the sight of naked breasts. The young girl rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "We haven't even been here an hour and I find you in a brothel." Alora shook her head in disgust

"Should I explain to you the meaning of a closed door in whore house, darling niece?" Tyrion sighed as the red headed whore climbed off of him.

"Not my forte, sorry." Alora shrugged before shutting the door. The girl made her way to the table and poured herself a glass of wine. "You're to be at the Stark's feast at sundown."

"Seems my feast has already started." Tyrion chuckled only to receive a glare from his niece

"You're lucky I came instead of your dumbass brother," Alora stated before chugging the wine

"Oh no, are you going to pull this shit again?" Tyrion groaned as Alora poured another glass

"It was only my first glass," Alora drank from her cup "Second glass. How could you blame me? I've been enclosed in a box with your bitch sister."

"Your father won't be very happy with you, you know what happened last time."

"Oh No! I'm going to get a stern talking to about binge drinking by the one who does it himself!" Alora spat, her voice dripping in sarcasm "I was given specific rules not to show up to the feast by your _darling_ sister so I probably won't see him till tomorrow, anyway."

"At least try to find an actual _bed_ this time." Tyrion pleaded

"Mmm, no promises." Alora winked at her uncle before finishing off her second glass of wine and setting it down "I regret that I must go, but I must say, Lord Baelish's establishments are much better than this shit hole."

* * *

Alora sat down on the wooden benches in the hall where the feast would be taking place. The girl drank out of her glass which was, of course, full of wine. She'd be lying if she were to say she wasn't slightly drunk.

"Why do you drink so much?"

Alora had to blink a couple of times before she could register who was speaking to her. Arya Stark.

"Whatever do you mean, sweet girl?" Alora smiled as she took another drink before setting it down

"I've been watching you this entire time, all you've done was drink and get more to drink." Arya answered as she flopped down next to Alora.

"It helps rid of the monsters." Alora answered the girl beside hers previous question

Arya scoffed, "There's no such thing as monsters."

"Oh, but you are wrong foolish girl. Monsters can be very real wither they are in your head or under your bed."

"Are the monsters in _your_ head, Lady Alora?"

Alora looked away from the girl and took a deep breath before smiling at the little girl "So, what do you do for fun, Arya?"

Arya grew so excited she forget she even asked her a question "I want to sword fight… but mother says I should stick with my sewing lessons."

"Well, I challenge you to a duel, sweet girl." Alora grinned "But, I will only fight with sticks… I wish not to die this night."

Arya giggled at the brunette girl as she finished of her glass of wine. Alora stood from her place and put her hands out to Arya. The little girl took the older girls hands as they ran out of the hall, giggling.

* * *

"Yours is bigger than mine." Alora pouted as she noticed the size of each of the sticks

"You're bigger than me!" Arya laughed

Alora stared at the girl for a bit, "Smart girl."

The two girls went into their stances before Arya took a swing at her, by Alora's luck, she didn't miss.

"No fair! I wasn't paying attention." Alora joked with her before taking a swing herself. In her mind she was doing everything right. She failed to realize that she was very much drunk so what may seem badass to her, was slow to everyone who was sober.

"You're terrible at this!" Arya couldn't stop laughing at the bastard princess who was swinging the stick in all different directions.

"You're right."

Alora gasped before dropping the stick on her foot "Shi-" the teen realized there was still a child present so she tried to save herself "Shins?"

A pair of masculine chuckles paired with Arya's filled her ear drums. Alora turned to face the voices and her heart immediately stopped. Jon Snow and Robb Stark. She had been, more or less, trying to avoid the bastard boy. She didn't know why.

"You two are _still_ laughing at me after nine years? How mature." Alora scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Are you gonna throw a fit, Princess?" Robb chuckled

Alora's mouth fell open with those words "How… How mean!" The girl looked back at Arya, who was still laughing at her "You're brothers are very rude."

"I did nothing." Jon put his hands up in defense as he chuckled

Alora's heart melted from the sound of Jon Snow's voice, might've made her ache a bit between the thighs. Alora shook the thoughts away. The girl let her hands fall back to her sides before walking over and hugging the both of them.

"It's nice to see you guys again." Alora hiccupped before pulling away, the girl looked behind her to see that her playmate had gone "Oh no! Where did Arya go."

The boys continued to laugh at her

"Had a bit to drink already, Lora?" Robb asked

Alora looked back at them and placed her hands on her hips, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Robb shook his head before placing a hand on his half-brothers shoulder "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

Alora's heart sunk for a moment when he had said that. She secretly pleaded for him not to leave but she watched as the eldest Stark child walk away. The two stood in silence before Jon looked at her.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Jon asked the brunette girl. Alora looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, Jon, I would love to."

Jon motioned for her to walk with him and she did so.

"How's King's Landing?" Jon glanced over at her

Alora laughed, "Not as great as you'd think it would be."

"I figured you would say that."

"Really? I thought you would have forgotten me by now, Jon Snow." Alora looked at her feet as they walked

"I'd never forget _you_ , Lora." Jon stopped walking, a little hurt by the accusation

Alora stopped walking and looked back at Jon.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you." Alora expressed as she placed a hand on his forearm.

"It's alright," Jon flashed her a smile "I actually have thought about you a lot since you left."

Alora blushed and looked at her feet before she hiccupped again. Jon started to chuckle at her.

"Always laughing at me, Jon, I see." Alora shook her head at him

* * *

Alora stared at herself in the small mirror that was in the room she'd be sleeping in for their stay in Winterfell. Her face was tinted pink from all her drinking. Everyone is currently at the feast and she had nowhere to find wine. There was a knock on her door, which caused the girl to sigh. "One second!" Alora shouted before standing up and making her way to the door and opening it.

"Jon? Why are you not at the feast." Alora questioned as the black haired boy stood before her.

"It's not a bastards place to be at a feast." Jon answered

Alora laughed, "I've heard that one many times, please, come in."

Jon walking into the girls room to see dresses scattered on the floor and her empty glass from earlier.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Alora was quite happy with his presence. Jon looked at the girl and then down at his feet. "Is everything alright, Jon?"

"My father said he agreed for us to marry." Jon told and her heart broke a little bit. Did he not want to marry her?

"I- I apologize, I knew nothing of this." Alora looked away from Jon

"No, No, I didn't mean to say it as if that was what was wrong." Jon stuttered with his words and Alora looked back at him

"Then… what is wrong?" Alora but down on her lip as her heart beat faster and faster

Jon sat down on the girls bed, "I'm to take the Black."

"Oh…" Alora uttered before sitting next to the boy.

"Have I offended you, Lora?" Jon looked at her and she looked up at him

"No, love, you haven't. No worries." Alora looked away from him, feeling the hot tears sting her eyes.

"Lora, look at me." Jon placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at him. The black haired boy searched her eyes for any sign of sadness. Alora closed her eyes as if it would stop her tears from falling but it did no good. "Lora…" Jon whispered as he saw the water fall from her eyes. He placed his other hand on her cheek and wiped away any stray tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess… This shouldn't bother me, I'm sorry." Alora whispered loud enough for Jon to hear.

"Stop apologizing," Jon shook his head "You've done nothing wrong."

"Jon, you'd rather join the Black then marry me." Alora forced herself to laugh

"I know it seems that way but it's not." Jon moved on of his hand from her cheek to her forearm. "I just think it's right for me to go." Alora couldn't help but let a few more tears out before she felt the warmth of Jon Snow's lips on her own. Jon pulled away after a moment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

"No." Alora placed her hands on his cheeks and brought him closer to her before kissing him herself. Jon kissed the bastard girl back as he placed his hand on her waist. The two continued to kiss, before they knew it Jon was hovering over Alora and she had been on her back. Alora wrapped her arms around his neck as he bit down on her lower lip. The girl giggled and opened her mouth for him to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their tongue's danced with one another, she could feel his hips grinding into her inner thighs. Alora pulled away so she could pull off his shirt.

The two collided once again as Alora's hands roamed over Jon Snow's torso. Jon slid his hand into her brunette hair as he kissed her harder and started a war with their tongues. Alora flipped so that she was on top now. Jon took full advantage and began to undo the ties on the back of her dress. Once they were fully undone, he pulled the dress off of her body. The boy placed his large hands on the girls thighs as he stared at her naked body.

"You're beautiful." Jon whispered as he trailed his hands up to her ample breasts. Alora blushed before kissing him once more on the lips, then trailing kisses down his jaw and to his neck. The girl pulled and sucked at the tender area. Jon let out a frustrated groan before putting her on her back so he had full control again. His hand trailed from her knee, to her thigh, then to her breast again. Jon leaned down and kissed her tummy, then kissed her bosom. The brunette girl bit her lip as the boy placed her flesh into his warm mouth. Jon sucked and teased at it, which cause her to moan. The boy grinned at the reaction before rubbing her wet center with his rough hand. Alora gripped onto his thick black hair, trying her best to hold in her moans.

"Jon…" Alora whispered.

Jon stopped what he was doing and hovered over her again, "Yes, love?"

"Fuck me, already." Alora looked at him in the eyes as he grinned down at her.

"Yes, Princess." Jon nodded his head before kissing her soft lips again. Alora tugged down the boys' pants and tossed them to the side. The two continued to kiss before Jon slipped his hard member into her center. Alora winced slightly. She had never done this before. Mostly because she never really left the castle and the people back home, she didn't fancy very much. Jon pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay, love?"

Alora smiled at him "I'm more than okay, my sweet."

Jon nodded before placing his lips on hers and buckling his hips back and forth. It didn't hurt as much as Alora thought it would. The pain was completely gone and all she could feel was love and pleasure. Alora dug her nails into his back as he picked up the pace. The two were breathing heavily and gazing into each other's eyes with the occasional kiss. Their lips grazed each other as Alora dug herself in the crook of his neck. She felt her walls get tighter which let her know she was very, very close.

"Jon." Alora moaned, causing the boy go faster. The girl was soon filled with unexplainable pleasure, her mouth dropped open and her eyes closed as she gripped onto the sheep fur blankets beneath them. Her walls tightened when she reached her climax which put Jon not that far behind her. The girl pulled him down and kissed his lips over and over until Jon gripped onto the girls hip and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he reached his peak. The couple laid there for a few minutes to catch their breathes.

"Stay with me, tonight?" Alora asked him as he looked her in the eyes.

"Of course I will." Jon replied before getting off of her and lying beside her. Alora placed her head on his chest and pulled the sheep fur on top of them. The girl placed a soft kiss on his chest before closing her eyes. Jon began to stroke the girls hair before speaking. "I love you."

Alora's heart stopped when she heard those three words come from Jon Snow's mouth. The girl looked up at him to see if he was lying. He was looking at her the entire time. There was no sign of falseness in his eyes. He wasn't lying. She never thought someone would truly love the bastard of the king. But he does. Jon would always be on her mind, even after nine years. He is just what he expected to be. He was her everything now. Even if he left to join the Night's Watch. "I love you too."

* * *

The two were rudely awakened by Robb Stark barging into the room they had fallen asleep in.

"Well, would you look at that." Robb chuckled as he crossed his arms.

Alora groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The girl looked down and saw Jon's arm wrapped around her waist. At least she was covered. Jon was awake but hadn't opened his eyes just yet.

"Your father's been asking where you've been, said he wanted to see you before we went hunting." Robb continued before turning his attention on Jon "You're coming hunting too, Sleeping Beauty."

"I'll be up and out in a moment, Robb, just let me get dressed." Alora mumbled

"I see you two had some fun last night." Robb leaned against the door frame before getting hit by a pillow that Jon had thrown

"Leave before I stab you." Jon threatened before lying back down

"Yes, your grace." Robb bowed before exiting the room.

Alora stood up before grabbing one of the dresses that were scattered on the ground

"Come back." Jon whined

"Sorry, my sweet, Father is asking for me." Alora smiled at him "Unless you want him to come barging into my room like Robb did."

Jon thought about it then complied "Fine." Alora slipped her dress on before brushing out her hair.

"Are you going to stay in that bed all day?" Alora glanced back at Jon before looking back in the mirror

Jon rolled his eyes before getting up and sliding on his pants. The boy walked up behind Alora and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. Alora set the brush down and leaned into his embrace.

"I love you." Jon whispered in her ear

"I love you, too, Jon Snow."

* * *

Alora and Jon made their way to Ned and Robert

"You wished to see me, Father?" Alora smiled at her father as she came into view

Robert looked over at her "Have you been sleeping this whole time?"

Alora went to speak but didn't say anything

"Just like her father." Ned chuckled

"I woke up hours ago." Robert stated

"One hour ago." Ned continued to laugh "It's one in the afternoon."

Robert glared at Ned before turning to his bastard daughter "I'm going hunting, just wanted to see if you were alive before I left."

"I was asleep in my bed, not on the soil, I promise." Alora promised as Ned looked at his bastard son

"You weren't in your room last night?" Ned asked and Alora turned a dark shade of red

Jon went to speak but Robert cut him off

"Why you blushin' girl?" Robert questioned

"I'm quite famished, I regret to depart so early. Have fun on your trip, Father." Alora flashed Ned a smile "Goodbye, Lord Stark."

Alora glanced at Jon before she walked away from the men and into the dining hall

"What was that about?" Robert asked Ned

"It's better to be left alone." Ned laughed

* * *

Alora knocked on the door until she heard the strained voice of Catelyn Stark

"Come in."

Alora opened the door and saw Brandon Stark with his mother hovering over him. "I wanted to offer my respects, Lady Catelyn, I am so sorry."

Catelyn looked over at the bastard before looking back at her son "Thank you, Alora."

"You probably want to be alone right now, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay and tell you that my prayers are with him."

Catelyn nodded and that was Alora's queue to leave.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Alora asked the black haired boy as he stared intently at the blacksmith

Jon turned around and smiled at her "Your father is quite terrifying."

Alora went to speak but was cut off

"A sword for the wall?" Jamie questioned before glancing at Alora

Jon looked down at the one on his hip then back at Jamie "Already have one."

"Good man." Jamie stated "Have you swung it yet?"

"Of course I have."

"At _someone_ , I mean." Jamie stated and Jon went silent. Alora started to giggle "A strange thing, the first time you cut a man. You realize were nothing but sacks of meat and blood and bones to keep it all standing." Jamie stuck out his hand "Let me thank you, ahead of time for guarding us from all the perils beyond the wall. Wildlings and whitewalkers and what not." Jamie pulled his arm closer "I'm grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us." Jaime patted his shoulder before walking away

Alora crossed her arms as she stared at the back of Jon's head

"We've been guarding the kingdoms for 8,000 years." Jon stated as Jamie turned back around. Alora's eyebrows rose. She thought that maybe that he said he loved her that he would stay.

"Is it 'we' already?" Jamie asked "Have you taken your vows then?"

Alora waited for his answer

"Soon enough." Jon answered

Alora's heart fell to pieces. Jamie glanced back at Alora, realizing what was going on. Alora looked at her Uncle Jamie before spinning on her heal and walking away.

"Nice job you did there." Jamie said pointing to his niece before walking away.

Jon was confused until he looked behind him to see Alora rounding the corner.

* * *

"Alora!" Jon shouted as he speed walked behind the girl

"Just go away, Jon." Alora said as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks "I don't want you here."

"Lora, I'm sorry." Jon apologized as Alora stopped walking and faced him

"I never want to see you again." The girl spat before walking away

Jon stood there, feeling as if he had made a big mistake.

Alora rode alongside her father on the journey back to King's Landing. Alora tried her hardest not to look back at Lord Stark and Jon. She glanced back and saw Ned riding back this way, she then looked at Jon, who was looking at her. They stared at each other before he looked away and rode off in the opposite direction.

"You alright, love?" Ned asked the girl who looked like she was about to break into tears

Alora smiled at Lord Stark "Of course, my Lord, no worries."

Ned nodded before looking ahead.

* * *

 **A/N:** _First GOT Story! tell me what you think? Can't wait to continue_


	2. Pinebox Serenade

**The King's Bastard**

Chapter 2, _Pinebox Serenade_

* * *

"Sit." Benjen told "You'll be fed… untie them."

"Ah, rapers." Tyrion said as he looked over at Jon "They were given a choice no doubt—castration or the wall. Most choose the knife."

Jon glanced over at the men before looking at the ground.

"Not impressed with your new brothers? Lovely thing about the watch—you discard your old family and get a whole new one."

"Why do you read so much?" Jon questioned.

"Look at me and tell me what you see." Tyrion told.

"Is this a trick?" Jon asked.

"What you see is a dwarf; if I'd been born a peasant they might've left me out in the woods to die. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock, things are expected of me. My father was hand of the king for 20 years."

"Until your brother killed that king." Jon stated.

"…Yes, until my brother killed him. Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new king and my repulsive nephew will be king after him. I must do my part for the honor of my house, wouldn't you agree? But how?" The imp asked sarcastically, "Well my brother has his sword and I have my mind and a mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone. That's why I read so much Jon Snow."

The two sat in silence before Tyrion spoke again, "And you? What's your story, bastard?"

"Ask me nicely and maybe I'll tell you, Dwarf." Jon answered.

"Ah, I forget. My niece tells me time and time again that you bastards don't like to be called what you are." Tyrion nodded as Jon looked at the ground again. He had been trying his best not to think about her. "A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch, alongside his valiant brothers-in-arms."

"The Night's Watch protects the realm from-" Jon started but was cut off.

"Ah, yes yes, against grumpkins and snarks and all the other monsters your wet nurse warned you about. You're a smart boy. You don't believe that none sense." Tyrion reached for his canister before tossing it to the boy, "Everything's better with some wine in the belly."

Jon caught it before opening it and chugging most of it down. The boy couldn't take the guilt of leaving her or maybe he couldn't take the fact that maybe he made a very wrong decision. Tyrion glanced at him before looking at his book.

"What did you do to her?" Tyrion questioned as he turned the page of his book

"To who?" Jon replied, knowing what the dwarf was mentioning.

Tyrion looked up from his book and to the bastard boy, "I'm not an idiot, Jon Snow. I've seen many virgins become non-virgins. Tell me… what if you had gotten her pregnant? She may very well be right now and here you are off to join the Night's Watch."

Jon gave Tyrion back his canister, ignoring the half-man

"She's very much like her father. A drunk, I'm sure you've noticed." Tyrion tilts his head as the boy stared at the ground, "I think you made a big mistake, I'm sure you think so too."

* * *

Alora scoffed at her half-brother who had been flirting with Sansa. The sight made her want to throw up. The girl poured herself another glass of wine when hers had emptied. She took a sip of her drink as she watched Joffrey walk off with the ginger girl, leaving behind her wolf. Alora called for the direwolf and she did as she was told.

"Hello beautiful girl." Alora held out her hand so she could sniff her. Lady rubbed her head on her hand as a sign that she could pet her. Alora smiled at Lady as she ran her fingers through her soft fur, "Your such a lovely girl, huh? You want to keep me company, gorgeous?" Lady sat next to Alora's feet as an answer to her question. Alora leaned back in her chair again before chugging the rest of her glass. The girl had a habit of drinking her emotions away, though it wasn't a good one, it made her feel better.

Alora went to pour another glass before she saw her father come into sight.

"Where've you been, girl?" Robert questioned his daughter.

The girl went to open her mouth and she held her finger up as she were to say something but she thought of nothing.

"Have you been drinking again, child?" Robert asked as he tilted her chin up to look him in the eye "Don't lie to me."

"Only six cups…" Alora replied and Robert gave her a look "Okay, nine."

"Do as a I say, not as I do." Robert scolded.

"Why does it even matter? I'm no princess or your heir. I'm just a bastard, am I not allowed to drink?" Alora slurred

"Careful, girl." Robert warned

* * *

"I believe you." Alora whispered to Arya as Lord Stark walked in.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Arya pleaded as he father held her.

"Are you hurt?" Ned asked.

"No." Arya cried.

"Oh, it's all right." Ned consoled as he pulled his youngest daughter into an embrace before looking at Robert, "What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?"

Alora watched the scene as much as she could through drunken eyes.

"How dare you speak to your king in that manner?" Cersei spoke.

"Quiet, woman." Robert warned as he looked at the man before him, "Sorry, Ned, I never meant to frighten the girl, but we need to get this business done quickly."

"Your girl and that butchers boy attacked my son." Cersei stated, "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off."

"That's not true!" Arya shouted, "She just… bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah."

"Joff told us what happened, you and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened!" Arya exclaimed.

"Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river." Joffrey defended.

"Liar!" Arya stated.

"Shut up." Joffrey shouted.

"Enough!" Robert demanded and his bastard daughter chuckled slightly, "He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter, Ned?"

"In bed, asleep." Ned replied.

"She's not." Cersei stated, "Sansa, come here, darling."

Everyone moved out of the way as the red headed girl made her way next to her sister.

"Now, child." Robert said motioning her towards him, "Tell me what happened, tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king."

Sansa glanced at her father before looking back at the king, "I don't know. I don't remember, it happened so fast. I didn't see."

"Liar!" Arya shouted again as she pulled her sisters hair, "Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"Arya!" Sansa shouted as Alora leaned on the Hound to keep her steady while she tried to keep herself from laughing. Sandor looked over at the drunken bastard before looking back at the scene.

"Hey, stop it! That's enough of that." Ned scolded his children.

"Liar, Liar, Liar!" Arya continued to shout.

"Stop! Arya!" Ned shouted as he pulled her away from her sister.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers." Cersei stated, "I want her punished."

"She's the one that needs to be punished." Alora whispered to Sandor as he let out a sigh.

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets?" Robert questioned, "Damn it! Children fight, it's over."

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life." Cersei stated and Robert looked at his son.

"You let that little girl disarm you?" The king said scornfully before looking at Ned, "Ned, see to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son."

"Gladly, your grace." Ned said before walking away with his daughter.

"What of the direwolf?" Cersei questioned as the two looked back at her, "What of the beast that savaged your son?"

"I'd forgot the damned wolf." Robert scoffed as he looked back at one of his men.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your grace."

"No? so be it." Robert said as he turned to Ned.

"We have another wolf." Cersei stated.

Robert looked back at his wife then began to walk away, "As you will."

"You can't mean it." Ned pleaded.

"A direwolf's no pet."

"Sansa's wolf has done nothing to harm anyone, your grace." Alora slurred.

Robert glanced at his bastard daughter then back at Ned, "Get her a dog, she'll be happier for it."

"She doesn't mean lady does he?" Sansa asked her father, "No, not Lady, Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good!"

"Lady wasn't there!" Arya defended, "You leave her alone!"

"Stop them, don't let them do it!" Sansa pleaded her father.

"My queen, surely there is something else you could do." Alora pleaded at her step-mother.

"Why would I take the advice from a drunken bastard?" Cersei didn't look at her. Alora shook her head as she looked at the red headed girl.

"Please, please, it wasn't lady!" Sansa pleaded.

"Is this your command?" Ned asked as he turned towards Robert, "Your grace?"

Robert ignored his hand as he walked out.

* * *

It had taken a little more than a month for them to arrive in King's Landing. Alora wasn't too happy about it but she's glad she's home. The girl sprawled out on her bed, taking in the smells and the heat of her home. She missed it.

"My Lady?"

Alora sighed and glanced over at her handmaiden then back at the ceiling before standing up.

"Did you enjoy your vacation away from me, love?" Alora questioned as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"You're stomach has swelled." Ginevra stated.

"That's rude." Alora pouted but was taken by surprise when she had grabbed onto her breast, "Ginevra? What are you doing?"

"When was the last time you bled?" Ginevra questioned as she took her hand back.

Alora went to answer and realized, "Now that I think about it… I'm not sure."

Ginevra took the glass from Alora's hands and set it down on the table, "You won't be drinking for a long while, my lady."

"Surely, the change of climate has set me off." Alora shook her head in disbelief.

"I am the oldest of many siblings, my lady, I know the signs." Ginevra stated, "My lady, you're with child."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Alora heard a knock on her bedroom door, causing the girl to sigh.

"Come in."

Alora glanced towards the door and saw her Uncle Rely come out of it.

"Hello, Uncle." Alora grinned as he pulled her into an embrace

"Alora." Renly replied before pulling away "How was your trip?"

"Eventful." Alora laughed.

"You're handmaiden isn't one for secrets." Renly mentioned.

Alora stared at Renly for a few seconds, "What is she saying?"

"I think you know what she's saying." Renly grinned, "I'm sure congratulations are in order. I'm sure the only people that know right this moment is Lord Baelish and Varys."

"Oh, yes, That makes it better." Alora sighed, "You cannot let this get to the King."

"No promises." Renly chuckled, "Who impregnated you, if I may ask?"

Alora glanced at the wall before looking back at her Uncle, "Jon Snow."

"Ned Stark's Bastard?" Renly asked in disbelief, "Does he know?"

"I just found out myself, Uncle, and I'd like it to stay that way." Alora glared at Renly, "Cersei would have my head if she knew I was having a bastard's bastard."

"You can't keep it a secret forever, love." Renly stated.

"Do you think if I got _really_ fat, it would hide it?" Alora questioned before the two started laughing.

* * *

"Lady Alora."

Alora glanced back to find Lord Baelish that was a few steps behind her.

"Lord Baelish." Alora replied with a nod of her head.

"Please, call me Petyr." Petyr said as he moved to her side. He had asked her many times before to call him by his name but she had always forgot.

"I apologize, Petyr." Alora told before placing a hand on her stomach. She had remembered what her Uncle Renly had told her.

"I've heard of your little… predicament." Petyr sauntered.

Alora glanced at him as they stopped in front of the iron throne, "Is there something you want from me, Petyr?"

"No, my lady, I just wish to tell you that there is no need to be afraid." Petyr stated, "If you ever need anything… I'm here."

"Thank you, My Lord." Alora thanked, "but I'm not sure it is needed."

"Raising a child on your own is no simple task." Petyr stated.

"I would greatly appreciate it if this would stay between us, Lord Baelish." Alora pleaded, "If my father finds out, he will tell Lord Stark, which will eventually… get to..."

"Jon Snow?" Petyr questioned, causing the girl to look at her feet "I take it you don't want him to know, My Lady?"

"He left." Alora stated, "He's joined the Night's Watch, they take no wives and they father no sons. There is no point in him knowing. He made his choice."

The two were silent before Alora spoke again, "I apologize, My Lord, I didn't mean to tell you my problems. If you don't mind, I have to avoid every wine casket in sight."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"The mere suggestion that the Queen's brother tried to kill your boy would be considered treason." Petyr stated.

"We have proof. We have the blade." Catelyn stated.

"Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him." Petyr mentioned, "The only man who could say otherwise has no throat, thanks to your boys wolf."

Catelyn turned to her husband, "Petyr has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me, Ned. He would never betray my trust."

"I'll try to keep you alive, for her sake." Petyr stated, "A fools task, admittedly, but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything."

"I won't forget this." Catelyn promised, "You're a true friend."

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." Petyr mentioned, "Ned? A moment alone, please?"

"Of course." Ned said as Catelyn nodded and left the room.

"The king's bastard…" Petyr started.

"What of her?" Ned questioned.

"The girl is pregnant." Petyr admitted, "With your bastard son's child."

Ned stared at him for a long while, "Are you sure?"

"Her handmaiden tells me." Petyr mentioned, "Lady Alora has even stopped drinking. She asked of me not to tell anyone when I approached her about it. Foolish that she admitted."

"Does King Robert know?" Ned questioned.

"No. I think she made sure of that. She can't keep it a secret for long." Petyr stated.

* * *

Alora stared at the pitcher full of sweet wine. She imagined the cold beverage running down her throat and making the pain go away. Alora felt a rough hand land on her shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Lord Stark, I apologize." Alora apologized, placing a hand on her racing heart.

"No apologies, my lady." Ned smiled down at her, "May I sit?"

"Of course, My Lord." Alora motioned towards the empty chair and turned to her hand maiden, "Replace this pitcher with water, would you?"

Ginevra did as she was told and took the pitcher and left. Ned had fully believed that she was with child now. He had never seen the girl without a glass in her hands.

"What do I owe the pleasure, my Lord?" Alora questioned.

"I had a conversation with Lord Baelish." Ned stated.

Alora knew immediately that he knew, "What did he say?"

"That you were with child." Ned replied, "Were you to tell my son?"

"I wasn't, no." Alora looked at Ned.

"Don't you think he has a right to his child?" Ned asked.

"I did not mean to offend you, My Lord." Alora stated, "I just thought it was best."

"Do as you wish, My Lady." Ned replied, "I just want what is best for him."

"I'm just heartbroken, My Lord… I will eventually write him."

* * *

"Knock, Knock." Alora said as she walked into the Blacksmith.

"Alora!" Gendry exclaimed as he immediately embraced Alora.

"Hello, gorgeous, I've missed you." Alora giggled as she took his face in her hands before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Enjoy Winterfell?" Gendry questioned.

"You could say that." Alora replied, "Let me get a look at you."

Alora stepped back a couple paces and took in how much her little brother has grown.

"Your work has done you good." Alora stated.

Gendry laughed at his sister, "You've got fat."

"How mean!" Alora pouted, "That's actually why I've came to visit this time around."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"You're to be an Uncle soon." Alora admitted.

"You're joking?"

"I wish I was, love."

"Who was he, I'll kill 'em." Gendry crossed his arms.

"No, no need." Alora laughed, "but I do need to keep this visit short, me doing this is dangerous for the both of us."

"Yeah, yeah, leave me again."

"Oh don't do that to me." Alora frowned before kissing his forehead again, "Love you, I'll try to visit again before I blow up."

Alora walked out of the Blacksmith to be greeted by the sight of Ned Stark.

"Lord Stark, what are you doing here?" Alora questioned.

"Thought it would be nice to get out of the Castle." Ned replied, "What are you doing out… with no guards?"

"I needed to be alone." Alora shrugged.

"You're not a very good liar."

"I've been told." Alora nodded, "Have a good day, My Lord."

* * *

"I know for a fact that some of the officers go to that brothel in mole's town." Sam stated as he scrubbed the table.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jon agreed.

"Don't you think it's a little bit unfair? Making us take our vows while they sneak off for a little sally on the side." Sam mentioned.

"Sally on the side?" Jon questioned.

"It's silly, isn't it?" Sam grinned, "What? We can't defend the wall unless were celibate? It's absurd."

"I didn't think you'd be so upset about it." Jon stated.

Sam stopped scrubbing and looked at him, "Why not? Because I'm fat?"

Jon sighed and stopped scrubbing himself, "No-"

"But I like girls just as much as you do… they might not like me much." Sam stated, "I've never—been with one. You've probably had hundreds." He smirked.

"No." Jon stopped, "Just one."

"I find that hard to believe." Sam looked over at Jon, "Was she.. old and ugly?"

"Young and gorgeous." Jon sat on the table, "The king's bastard… Alora."

"The King's Bastard? How the hell did you do that?"

"We knew each other when we were seven." Jon replied.

"What color hair?" Sam questioned.

"Brown." Jon replied.

"Oh, I like brunettes." Sam mentioned before motioning his hands to his imaginary breasts, "And her, um... her?" Sam became flustered as he grabbed his chest indicating her breasts.

Jon smiled slightly as he played with the table, "You don't want to know."

"That good?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Better." Jon grinned.

"If you had her… why exactly did you come here?" Sam questioned and Jon's smile fell from his face.

"I regret it."

"I hope you decide before we have to take our vows."

"Me too."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Second Chapter. I feel it's a bit rushed but this is a span over time xD anyways i hope you guys like it. let me know how you feel about the chapters and such_


	3. Let it End

**The King's Bastard**

Chapter 3, _Let it End_

* * *

"My lady, You should really wake up, you're late for the jousting tournament," Ginevra stated as she removed Alora's covers, "The King demands your presence."

Alora went to give her handmaiden a smart comment but the mere thought of speaking made her want to throw up. The girl hadn't left her bed in at least 3 days from the mixture of withdrawal, depression, and morning sickness. Ginevra reached over and placed the back of her hand on Alora's cheek.

"You're a bit warm, you need to see Maester Pycelle." Ginevra stated as she pulled her hand back, "but you must attend the joust first, so get up."

Alora knew the ginger girl would persist so she decided to do as she was told. Her hair was knotty and she was a sickly pale. Ginevra helped the girl to her feet and walked her over to the vanity before sitting her down. The ginger girl grabbed the brush and began to run it through the brunette girl's knots and tangles. Alora admired what her handmaiden does for her. She really does care for the ginger girl. She's there for her even when she doesn't want her to be. She knows when not to talk about something.

Ginevra hadn't mentioned anything of Jon Snow because she knew it would only push her further into the dark. When the ginger girl was done brushing, she pulled and pinned Alora's curls up and out of her face. Alora didn't want to leave her room, let alone her bed. She wanted to just lay there until she faded away. She hadn't eaten much. Most things make her want to throw up. She knows she needs to start showing up to meals or her family will grow suspicious.

"I'll run a bath for you after the joust." Ginevra told as she finished doing the girls hair, "Come on, get up." The ginger girl helped Alora up once again before having her stand in front of the full length mirror. Alora felt completely and utterly disgusted with herself. The sight of herself made her want to burst into tears. She couldn't cry anymore. She was done crying.

"Arms up, please." Ginevra demanded, Alora threw her hands up as Ginevra slid off her nightdress. Alora stared at her bare body in the mirror before placing a hand on her stomach. It wasn't too noticeable unless she was naked. Most of her dresses have been able to cover her slight bump. It had only been two months since her conception.

The girl normally falls asleep on her stomach but now it's is very hard without thoughts of crushing her baby and her overly sore breasts. Ginevra slipped the red silky cloth over the girls head before having her arms go through their desired holes. The rest of the dress flowed down, "Do you wish for me to help you put your shoes on, too?"

Alora didn't answer so she took that as a yes. Ginevra grabbed her shoes before slipping them onto the teenage girl. Ginevra went back to her normal height before looking at Alora, "You're ready to go."

* * *

Alora glanced over at her father before making her way and sitting in between Lord Baelish and her uncle Renly. The sounds of the cheering made everything worse. It was bright outside and a little too hot for Alora's liking.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, is everything alright?" Petyr questioned, glancing over at Alora.

Alora didn't have much energy to answer but she mustered up what she could, "Yes, everything is fine, Petyr. Thank you for your concern." The girl forced herself to smile before her uncle spoke.

"You don't sound very convincing." Renly stated.

"Considering recent events, I don't need to be convincing." Alora stated as she closed her eyes. She had been fighting the vomit in the back of her throat. Ser Loras came into sight and the three watched as he gave Sansa his offering. Lord Stark's awkwardness had brought a smile to Alora's face.

"Thank you, Ser Loras." Sansa grinned as she took the rose. Alora saw the long-haired boy glance at her uncle before riding away.

"What was that?" Alora questioned with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing at all." Renly glanced over at her.

"He's pretty." Alora teased.

"Shut up." Renly warned.

Alora shook her head before turning her attention towards Ser Loras and Ser Gregor. The girl knitted her eyebrows together as she watched the black horse fuss around.

"Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him," Sansa pleaded as she held her father's arm. Alora glanced at Petyr to find him staring at her. It was an odd sight and she didn't know wither to be threatened or flattered, "I can't watch."

Petyr switched his stare from Alora to Renly, "100 gold dragons on the Mountain." Lord Baelish betted.

"I'll take that bet." Renly complied.

"Now, what will I buy with 100 gold dragons?" Petyr asked, "A dozen barrels of Dornish wine? Or a girl from the pleasure houses of Lys?"

"Or you could even by a friend." Renly mentioned, causing Alora to laugh. Petyr nodded his head with a grin on his face.

The three turned their attention back on the joust as it was about to start. The two men started on their horses at and soon after that, the Mountain was knocked off of his horse. Alora gasped as her uncle stood up and laughed. Petyr stood also but with a look of distain.

"What a shame, littlefinger." Renly started as he sat back down, "It would have been so nice for you to have a friend."

"And tell me, Renly, when will you be having _your_ friend?" Petyr motioned towards Ser Loras.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Alora rolled her eyes as she pulled on Petyr's forearm as a sign for him to sit back down. Petyr grinned before sitting down at the lady's request. Petyr glanced at Alora once more.

Ser Gregor took off his helmet and threw it to the ground, "SWORD!"

His squire came running and the Mountain slid his thick blade from its sheath before swinging it on the horse's neck. Alora covered her mouth as blood seeped from the horse's half cut neck. The Mountain made his way over to Ser Loras before swinging his sword at him. Ser Loras tried his best to block each hit from the ground.

"Leave him be!" The Hound warned as he ran to the scene and fighting his brother himself.

"I need to get out of here," Alora panicked as she stood up and looked over at Petyr, "Now."

Petyr stood up before grabbing her hand and dragging her along with him. The two hurriedly went down the stairs and went as far as they could but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Alora let go of his hand before hot vomit spat from her mouth. Petyr immediately grabbed the girls hair and kept it out of her face. She could hear the crowd gasp and let out sickened noises between her vomiting and the horse's dying screams and the fighting brothers.

The brothers continued to fight as the King stood from his chair.

"Stop this madness!" Robert shouted, causing Sandor to kneel, "In the name of your King!"

Ser Gregor threw his sword on the ground before making his way out.

"Let him go!" The King demanded as the Mountain walked away.

Alora clutched her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. Petyr took out a piece of cloth before wiping away excess sick on her mouth.

"Thank you, Lord Baelish." Alora breathed out.

"Petyr." Petyr corrected, "We should get you back."

Alora nodded her head as Petyr wrapped an arm around and placed his hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder to ensure her balance.

* * *

"Back so soon, my lady?" Ginevra questioned as Alora and Petyr walked through her chamber doors, "Your bath is ready."

Alora nodded at her handmaid before turning to Petyr.

"Thank you, my Lord." Alora said before placing a kiss on his cheek. Petyr nodded with a grin on his face before making his way out of her chambers.

"Let's get you cleaned up before supper." Ginevra said as she dragged the girl over to the tub of warm water. Alora slipped off the red dress before tossing it to the side. The pregnant girl stepped into the warm water before slipping down into the tub. The warmth pressed to her skin made any soreness on her body fade away. Ginevra knelt beside the tub before soaking a cloth in the water.

The ginger girl dragged and scrubbed any dirt off of Alora. When she was all clean, Alora stood up and wiped off any wetness on her body. The girl walked over and sat down at her vanity before undoing her hair. All of her hair brushed the top of her hips as Ginevra walked over to her before brushing out her hair. Alora grabbed the cup from her vanity before drinking the water from it. Ginevra set down the brush when she was done before handing Alora a blue dress. The girl took it and slipped it on her body.

"Thank you." Alora said before standing up from her vanity, causing the bottom of the dress to fall to her ankles. The ginger girl nodded before Alora turned to walk out of her chambers.

* * *

"So nice of you to show up." Robert stated as he watched his bastard daughter walk through the dining hall doors.

"I haven't been feeling well, I apologize." Alora nodded before placing a kiss on Tommen's forehead, then Myrcella's. The brunette girl sat in between her preferred siblings as Cersei glared at her. Alora ignored her stepmother until she felt a wave of nausea hit her. The girl glanced over at the currently cooking meat her father must have hunted. Alora cursed to herself before pouring herself a glass of water and taking a sip, hoping it would help calm her sickness.

"The wine is in this pitcher, love." Cersei stated with a smirk on her face. Alora glanced at her before setting down her glass and pouring herself some more water. Cersei rose an eyebrow, she knew something was very wrong.

"Are you feeling better, girl?" Robert questioned as he sipped at his wine glass.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alora set her glass down, holding her breath as if to stop the sickness.

"You got sick during the joust, normally you have a stronger stomach." Robert mentioned as Alora held her hands in her lap, "Normally you get excited at the sight of blood, just like your father." Robert started laughing as memories fled back of when she was a little girl and she would shout and cheer when someone was injured on the field.

"As I said, I'm not feeling myself." Alora shrugged as if it was nothing and Robert stopped laughing.

"You haven't been feeling yourself for over 2 months, child." Robert stated. He was right, she knew he was right. Robert sighed before standing up, "I have things to attend to." Robert turned to her eldest daughter, "Eat something." Robert demanded before leaving the hall.

Alora sighed as she closed her eyes. She thought he'd have figured it out by now. She thanked the old gods and the new that her father hadn't had a full deck of cards in that brain of his.

"How long do you think you can keep this a secret?" Cersei questioned.

Alora looked over at her step mother in confusion.

"How stupid are you?" Cersei continued, "You can't raise that bastard by yourself."

Alora's heart stopped in her chest as those words came out of her step mothers mouth.

"Alora's having a baby?" Myrcella questioned with such excitement.

Alora glanced over at her little sister before looking at her hands.

"Look at me." Cersei demanded and the girl did as she was told, "A pretty black haired bastard comes along and you open your legs?"

Alora felt the hot tears build up in her eyes and flow onto her cheeks.

"You're nothing but a whore." Cersei stated, "Just like your mother."

Alora had had enough of her stepmothers words before standing up and rushing out of the hall. The girl walked as fast as she could to her room as she wiped away the tears. Alora opened her door before walking in and closing it behind her. Ginevra was gone. Alora fell back onto the door and she slid down it. The girl placed her hands on her face as she cried into them.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She whispered to herself

* * *

"The first to arrive and the last to leave." Varys stated as he walked into the throne room to find Petyr Baelish, eyes intent on the iron throne. Petyr turned towards Varys, "I admire your industry."

"You do move quietly." Petyr stated.

"We all have our qualities." Varys mentioned as he stopped in front of Lord Baelish.

"You look a bit lonely today." Petyr stated, "You should pay a visit to my brothel this evening. First boy is on the house."

"I think you're mistaking business with pleasure." Varys stated.

"Am I?" Petyr questioned as he walked closer, "All those birds that whisper in your ear, such pretty little things." Petyr placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Trust me, we accommodate all inclinations."

"Oh, I'm sure." Varys agreed, "Lord Redwyne likes his boys very young, I hear."

"I'm a purveyor of beauty and discretion, both equally important." Lord Baelish stated

"Do you, Lord Baelish, have a thing for sad teenage girls?" Varys tilted his head.

Petyr's stare turned cold as Varys walked towards the iron throne. Petyr turned to face him again.

"Tell me, does someone somewhere keep your balls in a little box?" Petyr questioned as Varys turned to face him, "I often wondered."

"Do you know, I have no idea where they are?" Varys stated, "and we had been so close… but enough about me, how have you been since we last saw each other?"

"Since you last saw me or since I last saw you?" Petyr questioned.

"Now, the last time I saw you, you were talking to the hand of the King." Varys mentioned.

"Saw me with your own eyes?"

"Eyes I own."

"Council business." Petyr started, "We all have so much to discuss with Ned Stark."

"Everyone's well aware of your enduring fondness for Lord Stark's wife." Varys stated, "Though you may be making room for another?"

Petyr only stared at the man with a sickly grin on his face.

"If the Lannister's were behind the attempt of the Stark boy's life and it was discovered that you helped the Starks come to that conclusion… To think, a simple word to the Queen—"

"One shudders at the thought." Petyr said sarcastically, "But you know something? I do believe that I have seen you even more recently."

"Have you?"

"Yes." Petyr replied, "Earlier today, I distinctly recall you talking to Lord Stark in his chambers."

Varys chuckled, "Was that you under the bed?"

"—And not long after that, I saw you escorting a certain… foreign…dignitary. Council business? Of course, you would have friends from across the narrow sea." Petyr continued, "You're from there yourself, after all. We're friends, aren't we, Lord Varys? I'd like to think we are. So you can imagine my burden wondering if the King might question my friends sympathies to stand at a crossroads where turning left means loyalty to a friend, turning right loyalty to the realm."

"Oh, please."

"To find myself in a position, where a simple word to the King—"

Petyr was cut off by Renly Baratheon walking down the stairs, "What're you two conspiring about? …Well, whatever it is, you'd best hurry up. My brother is coming."

"To a small council meeting?" Petyr questioned as Varys and Renly began to walk away.

"Disturbing news from far away." Varys stated as he glanced back at Petyr, "Haven't you heard?"

* * *

The knock on her chamber doors caused the girl to wipe away her tears. The girl took a deep breath before walking over and opening the doors.

"Lord Stark?" Alora asked in confusion.

"Lady Alora." Ned nodded, "May I come in?"

"Of course, my lord." Alora moved out of the way so the man could walk in. The girl shut the door behind her as Ned turned to look at her.

"Did Jon Arryn ever speak to you?" Ned questioned.

Alora sighed, "Yes, yes, not for long though."

Alora smiled because Jon Arryn was the one that had introduced her to her brother, Gendry.

"Why were you at the blacksmith a while back?" Ned questioned.

"I cannot say." Alora stated.

"I have reason to believe that Cersei's children have no relation to you or your father." Ned admitted.

Alora wasn't surprised. Jon Arryn came to her, saying the same exact words. It wasn't that Alora hadn't believed him or not.

Either way, true or not, she still loved her siblings even if they weren't blood related. She may not like some of her family, but she does love them.

"I'm aware." Alora stated, causing the man to raise his eyebrow, "Lord Arryn said the same to me, My Lord, I want what is best for them so I didn't say anything to my father. If I had… they could have been hurt… or worse… killed."

"And Gendry?" Ned questioned, "What of him?"

Alora hesitated but complied, "He's my brother. I love him the same."

Ned nodded his head, "Thank you, Alora."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"Your Pardon, your grace." Ned spoke when he noticed the three in the room, "I would rise but—"

"Do you know what your wife has done?" Cersei questioned, causing the bastard girl to scoff at her.

"She did nothing I did not command." Ned stated as Alora grabbed a damp rag before sitting beside Ned, wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Who's have thought she had it in her?" Robert chuckled.

"By what right dare you lay hands on my blood?" Cersei seethed.

"Like you gave a shit about Tyrion anyway." Alora glared at her stepmother.

"Quiet, whore." Cersei warned.

"Enough!" Robert shouted.

"I am the King's Hand, charged with keeping peace—"

"You were the King's hand." Cersei stated "You shall now be held accountable."

"Oh, will both of you shut your mouths?!" Robert shouted as Alora continued to wipe away Ned's sweat, "Catelyn will release Tyrion and you'll make your peace with Jamie."

"He butchered my men—"

"Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel when his men attacked Jamie."

"Does it get you off to lie, Cersei? Lord Stark was with _me_ , speaking with _me_ , when he left he had ran into Jaime."

"Quiet, the both of you." Robert warned.

"Jamie has fled the city." Ned stated, "Give me leave to bring him back to justice."

"I took you for a king." Cersei started.

"Hold your tongue." Robert warned.

"He's attacked one of my brothers and abducted the other." Cersei continued, "I should wear the armor… and you the gown."

Robert looked over at his wife before slapping her with the back of his hand.

"I shall wear this like a badge of honor." Cersei spoke.

"Wear it in silence or I'll honor you again." Robert promised as Cersei stormed out of Ned's chambers. Robert turned to look at his bastard daughter and Ned, "See what she does to me? _My loving wife."_

Robert poured himself a glass of wine, "I should not of hit her. That was not… that was not kingly."

"If we don't act, there will be war." Ned stated as Alora rinsed off the rag before placing it on the table. The girl placed a kiss on Lord Stark's forehead before planting a kiss on her father's cheek. Alora thought it best to leave them alone as she left Ned Stark's chambers.

"So tell your wife to return that little shit of an imp to King's Landing," Robert demanded, "She's had her fun, now put an end to it. You hear me? Send a raven and put an end to it."

"And what about Jaime Lannister?" Ned questioned, "What about Jaime?"

"I'm half a kingdom in debt to his bloody father." Robert stated, "I don't know what happened between you and those yellow haired shits, I don't want to know. This is what matters: I can't rule the kingdoms if the Stark's and the Lannister's are at each other's throats. So enough."

"As you command, your grace." Ned complied, "With your leave, I will return to Winterfell and set matters straight."

"Piss on that, send a raven." Robert demanded, "I want you to stay. I'm the king, I get what I want. I never loved my brothers, a sad thing for a man to admit but it's true. You were the brother I chose." Robert stood from the bed as he tossed Ned the pin, "We'll talk when we return from the hunt."

"The hunt?" Ned questioned

"Killing things clears my head." Robert stated, "You'll have to sit on the throne while I'm away. You'll hate it more than I do."

"The Targaryen girl—"

"Seven hells, don't start with her again. The girl will die and I will hear no more of it. Put on the badge and if you ever take it off again, I swear to the mother that I'll pin the damned thing on Jaime Lannister."

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry this one took so long to post. Finally getting where some things happened. I'm excited to write her father's death but no so much at the same time. Anyway! Let me know if you liked this chapter or not. I really love the feedback.


	4. World of Stone

**The King's Bastard**

Chapter 4, _World of Stone_

* * *

Alora felt her handmaiden pull off her blankets. She does this every single morning and every single time Alora hates it.

"You haven't eaten in two days." Ginevra seethed, "Do you want your baby to starve to death?"

"No." Alora groaned as she sat up in her bed.

"Then go eat," Ginevra motioned towards the platter on the table. Alora rolled her eyes while she made her way over to her table and sat in the chair. The girl stared down at the assorted fruits and meats. Ginevra crossed her arms causing Alora to shove a grape into her mouth.

"Is that better, Mistress?" Alora mouthed sarcastically, "I thought you were _my_ handmaiden."

A smirk creeped up on the ginger girls lips before leaning onto Alora's vanity. Alora glanced over at her.

"What?" Alora sighed, continuing to pile different foods into her mouth.

"Lord Baelish." Ginevra replied.

"What of him?" Alora looked up at her handmaiden.

"He likes you." Ginevra sang

"He likes everyone with breasts, Ginevra." Alora stated before wiping away any grease on her nightdress.

"I mean, in a 'I want you to have my babies' type of way." Ginevra corrected.

"I'm already having _someone else's_ baby." Alora breathed out. The girl stood up from the chair before slipping off her nightdress and tossing it to her handmaiden.

"You should be happy… not crying yourself to sleep every night because some bastard boy was so stupid he didn't know what he had."

"Ginevra, I don't want to talk about this." Alora sighed as she slipped on a freshly clean dress.

"Alright, I'll speak of this no more." Ginevra promised

"Thank you."

* * *

"More wine, your grace?" Lancel questioned as he held out the canister. The King complied as he took it from the boy, taking a sip before handing it back.

"What was I saying?" Robert asked.

"Simpler time?" Renly reminded.

"It was, it was." Robert stated, "You're too young to remember. Wasn't it simpler, Selmy?"

"It was, your grace." Selmy agreed.

"The enemy was right there in the open, vicious as you like, all but sending you a bloody invitation. Nothing like today."

"It sounds exhilarating." Renly stated.

"Exhilarating, yes." Robert agreed, "Not as exhilarating as those balls and masquerades you like to throw. You ever fuck a Riverlands girl?"

"Once, I think." Renly answered as the group continued to trudge through the woods.

"You think?" Robert questioned, "I think you'd remember. Back in our day, you weren't a real man until you fucked one girl from each of the seven kingdoms _and_ the Riverlands. We used to call it 'Making-the-eight.'"

"Those were some _lucky_ girls." Renly stated sarcastically.

"You ever make the eight, Barristan?" Robert questioned.

"I don't believe so, your grace." Selmy answered.

"Those were the days." Robert laughed.

"Which days exactly?" Renly seethed as he stopped walking, "The ones where half of Westeros fought the other half and millions died? Or before that when the Mad King slaughtered women and babies because the voices in his head told him they deserved it. Or way before that, when dragons burned cities to the ground?"

"Easy, boy." Robert warned, "You might be my brother but you're speaking to the King."

"I suppose it was all rather heroic, If you were drunk enough to have some poor Riverlands whore to shove your prick inside to make the eight and get rewarded with a bastard baby girl. Al least your bastard daughter lives in this time otherwise she and her baby would have been slaughtered."

"Baby?" Robert shouted and Renly realized his very big mistake.

* * *

Alora walked through the door of the whore house before making her way to the familiar strawberry blonde.

"Alora!" Lydia exclaimed with excitement as her son laid in the crook of her arm. The strawberry blonde took the pregnant girl in her arms before scanning her appearance. "I heard about your baby."

"Does that man know how to keep his mouth shut." Alora shook her head before staring at her bastard baby brother. "How is he?"

"Happy and healthy, love. Getting stronger every day." Lydia replied before handing her son over to the teenage girl. Alora took her brother in her arms before staring into the boys pretty blue eyes, much similar to her own. "Labor is the most painful thing on this world, but I promise, it's worth it in the end."

Alora imagined what her child would look like. She always thought it would be a boy with curly black hair, like his father's, and blue eyes like hers. Alora felt a smile creep up to her lips before handing her brother back to his mother.

"Lord Baelish?" Alora questioned as if to ask where he was.

"In his chambers." Lydia answered.

"Thank you, I'll visit as soon as I can." Alora smiled at the woman before kissing he brother on the forehead and making her way up the stairs. When the girl came across his room, she tapped on it a few times, unbothered by the fact women's moans came from inside. The door opened to reveal Petyr on the other end.

"Alora, come in." Petyr moved out of the way so the girl could enter. Alora walked into his chambers, glancing at the very loud girl who seemed awful familiar. "What do I owe the pleasure, my lady?"

"I wanted to thank you, again, for being there." Alora thanked as she watched the man sit down in his chair before skimming a piece of paper.

"It was really no problem, love." Petyr shook his head. He seemed to grow quite irritated with the obnoxious sounds coming from the red-headed girl. "No, no, no! Is that what they teach you up in the north? And you— wherever you're from, do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" Petyr stood from his chair and walked over to the two women, "Either of you understand a thing I'm saying?"

"Yes, my lord." The red head replied. Alora knew who she was now, that was the whore that was on her uncle when they were in Winterfell.

"Let's start over, shall we?" Petyr questioned before pointing to the red head, "You be the man," The man pointed at the other girl, "And you be the woman." The women glanced at each other, "Well, go ahead."

The red head motioned the darker girl to kiss her neck, "Slowly." Petyr taught before turning to Alora. "If they bother you, I could ask them to leave."

"No, no, I have no issue." Alora chuckled, "You're a good teacher."

That comment caused him to laugh, "Thank you, my lady."

Alora raised an eyebrow before biting down her lip. She did come here for a reason. Her hormones have been all over the place and the two women had sparked up her fire. Alora cursed to herself. She needed to do this now or it won't happen at all. She loved Jon. She still does. Though she'd hate to admit it. She doesn't know if she'll ever see him again. She deserves to be happy, she's just taking her handmaidens advice. Alora's tongue glided between her lips as she watched Petyr sit back down in his chair.

The girl walked over to the table where he had been before taking the piece of paper out of his hands and placing it on the other end. Alora slipped between him and the table so that she was towering over him. Petyr raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the brunette girl. Alora undid the ties of her dress, causing it to fall around her ankles. Petyr took in the sight of the girl's naked body.

The man breathed as he spoke to the two women on his sofa, "Leave."

The women stopped what they were doing and hurriedly left his chambers. Alora's stare never left the sight of the man in front of her. Petyr watched the door close before looking up at Alora again. The man went to speak but was interrupted by a thumb stroking his bottom lip.

Alora tilted her head, "Do you wish for me to stop, my lord?" Alora questioned as Petyr placed a hand on her thigh.

"No." Petyr replied as a smirk formed on the girls' lips. Alora moved her hair over her shoulder so every inch of her body was visible. The girl grabbed his hand that was on her thigh and brought it up to cup her breast. Petyr stared at the girl as if she was his prey.

"Sit." Petyr instructed as the girl sat down on the table. The man removed his hand from her breast before placing both of his hands on her knees. Alora placed her hands on the table before leaning back slightly and watching the man. Petyr ran his hands further up her inner thighs, spreading them as he went. He leaned down before placing kisses on her inner thigh. Alora held her breath as if to keep any moans silent. Petyr inched closer and closer before placing a kiss on her center. He stared up at her as he slid his tongue up in between her folds.

Alora gasped at the wet sensation between her thighs before closing her eyes in pleasure. The girl could feel the smirk as he flicked his tongue on her little ball of nerves. Alora's jaw dropped in pleasure before slipping her hand in his hair and pushing his face closer into her. Petyr continued to flick and prod at the tiny ball before sliding his middle finger into her. Alora couldn't hold herself up much longer so she slowly laid down on the table as his finger pumped in and out of her. The girl let her hands roam over her body, feeling him slip in another finger. Alora couldn't hold in her moans anymore as she climbed to her peak. It only took Petyr a few more slips in before the girl gripped onto the sides of the table, her back arching slightly from her immense orgasm.

Alora panted as the man removed his fingers before leaning back in his chair. The girl sat up and stared at him before getting up and straddling him. Petyr held her waist as the girl placed a kiss his soft lips.

"Lady Alora?" Someone shouted from the other side of the door. The two groaned as they looked at the door.

"What is it?" Alora shouted so the person on the other side could hear her.

"It's your father." The man replied, "He's been badly hurt."

Alora couldn't breathe. The girl looked at Petyr before immediately getting up and slipping on her dress, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

* * *

Alora slammed open the doors to her father's chambers. The girl stared at her father that lie in his bed, looking a sickly pale color. Her eyes soon filled with tears before stumbling to her father's side.

"No tears, girl." Robert demanded but she ignored him feeling the tears stream down her cheeks and drip onto his bed side.

"What happened?" Alora choked as she looked beneath the blanket that was covering his wound. The girl whimpered at the sight of the deep and wide wound.

"My fault." Robert admitted, "Too much wine."

Alora shook her head as the tears continued.

"Now, now, enough." Robert comforted before placing a hand on her cheek and wiping away any stray tears, "You'll be fine."

"No." Alora breathed, "I won't."

"Yes. You will." Robert warned, "You've got my grandchild to care for."

Alora looked at her father in confusion, "What?"

"And tell that bastard he'd be dead if I weren't dying right this moment." Robert laughed as Renly walked in with Lord Stark not far behind him. Ned limped over to his King before looking at his wound.

"It stinks… stinks of death." Robert stated as his bastard daughter continued to cry, "Don't think I can't smell it. I paid the bastard back, Ned, I drove my knife right through his brain. You ask them if I didn't, ask them!"

Ned glanced over at Ser Barristan and Rely before Robert continued.

"I want the funeral feast to be the biggest the kingdoms ever saw." Robert commanded, "And I want everyone to taste the boar that got me. Now leave us the lot of you, I need to talk to Ned."

"Robert, my sweet—" Cersei pleaded as Alora stood from her place.

"Out, all of you." Robert repeated, "Not you, Alora."

Alora nodded her head before sitting beside him again, taking his hand in hers as the rest left the room.

"You damned fool." Ned cursed as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Paper and ink on the table," Robert instructed, "Write down what I say."

Ned reached over and grabbed the plank of wood before placing it on his lap.

" _In the name of Robert of the house Baratheon, first of—_ you know how it goes. Fill in the damn titles _. I hereby command Alora of house Baratheon—_ titles, titles, _to serve as Lady Regent and Protector of the Realm upon my death, to rule in my stead until my son, Joffrey, comes of age_."

Ned and Alora glanced at each other before he continued writing. Alora watched closely to what he was writing and was relieved he turned her father's words around. She loved her brother, but he was not fit to be a King.

"Give it over." Robert demanded. Ned handed him the plank of wood before Robert signed his name. Robert handed back the feather and wood, "Give it to the council after I'm dead. Make sure to legitimize her. I should have done it years ago. You take care of her or so help me, Ned…"

"I promise." Ned swore as Robert turned his attention on his bastard daughter.

"You'll rule now," Robert told as Alora wiped away her tears, "You'll hate it worse than I did… but you'll do it well."

Alora nodded her head as her father turned to Ned.

"The girl—Daenerys. You were right. Varys, littlefinger, my brother… worthless. No one to tell me 'no' but you. Only you. Let her live. Stop it, if it's not too late."

"I will." Ned promised.

"And my son…" Robert continued, "Help him, Ned. Make him better than me."

"I'll…I'll do everything I can to honor your memory." Ned promised.

Robert laughed, "My memory… King Robert Baratheon, murdered by a pig. Give me something for the pain and let me die."

Ned nodded his head before getting up and limping out the door.

"Didn't you hear me, girl?" Robert questioned, "Let me die."

Alora shook her head, "I won't leave you. I won't let you die alone."

"I don't want you to see it, child." Robert sighed.

"I don't care." Alora whimpered before laying her head down on her father's stomach, away from his wound, "Please don't leave me."

* * *

Everything went in slow motion as Alora walked through the corridors. Every person that passed by her was a blurred face. She couldn't take the pain anymore. Everyone was leaving her. Leaving her all alone in the darkness. Alora didn't want to raise a child in this filth of a world. The only thing in her mind was the thought of chugging glass after glass of wine until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

She was worthless. She'd be dead soon anyway. Her father isn't here to protect her anymore. She had nowhere to go. No one that cared for her. Silent tears streamed down her face as she came upon the staircase that led to the top of the castle. Alora stopped walking as she turned towards the door. The girl opened it before her eyes trailed up the steps.

"Alora."

Alora didn't look to see who was behind her. All she could think about is the relief she would feel once she hit the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder before glancing back to see Lord Stark.

"Alora." Ned repeated.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord." Alora spoke, causing her to choke on her sobs. Ned immediately pulled the girl into an embrace. Alora continued to sob and cry as she held onto Ned before falling to the ground, bringing the man down with her, "I can't do this. I can't. I can't. It hurts."

Ned petted the back of her head to comfort the girl, "Shh…"

"I don't want to rule," Alora shook her head, "I don't want to breathe."

The girl continued to sob into Lord Starks shoulder. The two sat there for a while until Ned spoke.

"Shh, everything will be alright, Alora." Ned promised as he took the girls face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "I swear to it."

Alora nodded her head as she took in her surroundings. The girl noticed that Lord Stark's men surrounded them, causing the girl to turn pink.

Alora immediately stood up.

"You're leg, my lord." Alora reminded as she and his men helped him to his feet, "I apologize."

"No apologies." Ned spoke as a man rushed into the corridor

"Lord Stark!"

His men reached for their swords as two of the stopped him from getting closer, "Stop!"

"No, alright. It's alright, let him through." Ned ordered.

"Lord Stark, Lady Alora, King Joffrey and the Queen Regent request your presence in the throne room.

"King Joffrey?" Ned and Alora questioned in unison

"King Robert is gone. The god's give him rest."

* * *

Alora held Ned's arm to help balance himself as he limped outside the throne room doors. The two were greeted by the sight of Varys and Lord Baelish. Alora turned slightly pink when Petyr glanced at her.

"All is accomplished. The city watch is yours." Petyr reassured as Alora looked to Ned.

"What is going on, my lord?" Alora questioned. The three men glanced at the girl but didn't answer her.

"Good. Is Lord Renly joining us?" Ned questioned, causing Varys and Petyr to glance at each other.

"I fear Lord Renly has left the city." Varys stated, "He rode through the old gate an hour before dawn with Ser Loras Tyrell and some 50 retainers. Last seen galloping south in some haste."

Alora let out a sigh of relief to know that her uncle was safe. The girl looked over at Lord Baelish, scanning his face for a sign of emotion. Something was terribly wrong. The group began to walk in the throne room.

"All hail his grace, Joffrey of houses Baratheon and Lannister, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven kingdoms and Protector of the realm."

Alora went to follow Lord Stark but was grabbed by Petyr.

Petyr leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Leave."

Alora scoffed before taking her arm back and walking up behind Lord Stark. Alora stared at her half-brother sitting in the iron throne.

"I command the council to make all necessary arrangement for my coronation." Joffrey spoke as Alora and Ned glanced at each other, "I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal councilors."

"Ser Barristan," Ned spoke as he held out Robert's will, "I believe no man here could ever question your honor."

Ser Barristan walked over and too the paper from Lord Stark before looking at the seal.

"King Robert's seal," Ser Barristan noted, "Unbroken."

Ser Barristan faced King Joffrey as he began to read, " _Lady Alora Baratheon is herein named protector of the realm, to rule as regent, until the heir come of age_."

Cersei stood from her chair, "May I see that letter, Ser Barristan?"

Ser Barristan placed the letter in Cersei's hand before skimming it herself. Cersei looked over at Alora.

"Protector of the realm." Cersei mocked as she split the paper in two, "Is this meant to be your shield? A piece of paper?"

"Those were the King's words." Ser Barristan stated.

"We have a new King now." Cersei reminded.

"Lord Eddard, when we last spoke you offered me some counsel. Allow me to return the courtesy." Cersei spoke to both Alora and Ned, "Bend the knee, Bend the knee and swear loyalty to my son and we shall allow you to live out your days in the gray waste you call home."

"Your son has no claim to the throne." Ned stated.

"Neither does a bastard girl." Cersei tilted her head.

"Liar!" Joffrey shouted.

"You condemn yourself with your own mouth, Lord Stark." Cersei stated, "Ser Barristan seize these traitors."

Lord Stark's men went to pull out there swords as Ser Barristan trudged over.

"Ser Barristan is a good man, a loyal man. Do him no harm." Ned ordered and his men stopped.

"You think he stands alone?" Cersei questioned as Ser Sandor pulled out his sword.

"Kill him! Kill all of them, I command it!" Joffrey shouted as he stood from the iron throne. Alora's breath caught in her throat as she stumbled back slightly.

"Commander," Ned turned to him, "Take the Queen and her children into custody, escort them back to their royal apartments and keep them there, under guard."

"Men of the watch!" He commanded as all the men shouted and faced the throne.

"I want no bloodshed." Ned stated, "Tell your men to lay down their swords. No one needs to die."

"Now!" the Commander shouted and the men did not what was expected. Alora screamed as the city watch punctured through Lord Stark's men. Alora turned every which way till she saw a knife being held to Ned's throat. The knife belonging to Petyr Baelish.

"I _did_ warn you not to trust me." Petyr reminded.

Alora screamed as one of the city watch took her in his arms, "Get your fucking hands off of me!"

The girl fought as much as she could but was no match to the man. Alora finally stopped struggling, causing the man to loosen his grip. The girl took her chance and slammed the back of her head on the man's nose, causing him to let go of her.

"Go! Now!" Ned shouted at the girl. Petyr gave her a cold stare as if to tell her not to go anywhere. She trusted him and he betrayed her. Alora shook her head at him before running past the city watch and out of the corridor. The girl immediately hid herself as the men came piling out of the room she came out of. Alora watched the men slaughter every person that was in sight. The girl covered her mouth, trying to hold back her sobs. Soon, the men left and Alora fell to the ground. Alora placed a hand on her stomach as if to tell her unborn child that everything was okay.

"Needle!"

Alora gasped when she saw Arya lean down and dig in her broken luggage.

"There she is." A younger male's voice spoke, causing Alora to stand from her place.

Arya glanced at him then back to her case.

"What do you want?" Arya questioned.

"I want you, wolf girl." He replied, "Come here."

"Leave me be, my father's a lord, he'll reward you." Arya stated.

"She'll reward me," He said as he began to walk towards her, "The queen."

Alora ran as fast as she could towards the two, "Stay away!" Arya shouted before sliding her thin sword into the fat boy.

"Oh my god." Alora whispered, standing behind Arya.

Arya immediately pulled it out, jumping at the sound of Alora's voice, then facing her.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Arya promised.

"We need to get out of here, now." Alora urged as she pulled the girl in the other direction.

* * *

"Lord Stark, you must be thirsty." Varys said as he knelt down to Ned, holding out the canister of water to him.

"Varys?" Ned questioned.

"I promise you, it isn't poisoned." Varys promised before taking a sip himself, "Why is it no one ever trusts the eunuch?"

Varys held out the canister again, this time, Ned took it. The man chugged from the canister, relieved of his thirst.

"Not so much, my lord. I would save the rest, if I were you." Varys suggested, "Hide it. Men have been known to die of thirst in these cells."

"What about my daughters?" Ned questioned.

"The younger one seems to have escaped the castle. Even my little birds cannot find her."

"And Sansa?"

"Still engaged to Joffrey." Varys replied, "Cersei will keep her close. The rest of your household though—all dead, it grieves me to say. I do so hate the sight of blood."

"What of Alora?" Ned questioned.

"My birds cannot find her either," Varys stated, "My theory is she is with Arya. Lord Baelish isn't very happy with her disappearance."

Ned sighed of relief to know she was safe and that his daughter was in good hands.

"You watched my men being slaughtered and did nothing." Ned reminded.

"And would again, my lord." Varys admitted, "I was unarmed, unarmored and surrounded by Lannister swords. When you look at me do you see a hero?"

* * *

"Bring me a horn of ale, Snow, and pour one for yourself." Jeor ordered as he set down the letter. Jon did as he was told and poured the ale into the horns. "The King is dead."

Jon froze as a million thought of Alora swam through his mind before walking over and setting the cups on the table.

"Is there any word of my father?" Jon asked.

"Sit." Jeor demanded. Jon sat in the chair across from him, "Lord Stark has been charged with treason… along with Lady Alora. They say that they conspired with Robert's brothers to deny the throne of Prince Joffrey."

Jon held out his hand for the paper and Jeor gave it to him. Jon skimmed the letter before setting it down and making his way to the door.

"You'll be taking your vows soon, Snow." Jeor stated, "I hope you're not thinking of doing anything stupid."

Jon stopped and looked over at him, "My sisters were in King's Landing, too."

"I'm sure they'll be…treated gently."

* * *

"Treason?" Robb asked in disbelief as he held the paper, "Sansa wrote this?"

"It is your sister's hand, but the Queens words." Maester Luwin stated, "You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king."

"Joffrey put _his_ sister and _my_ father in chains, now he wants his assed kissed?"

"There was no word of Lady Alora," Luwin mentioned, "This is a royal command, my lord. If you should refuse to obey—"

"—I won't refuse." Robb stated, "His grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone… Call the banners."

"All of them, my lord?" Luwin questioned.

"They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?" Robb questioned.

"They have." Luwin replied.

"Now we see what their words are worth."

* * *

"Now there's a rare sight—Not only a bastard… a traitors bastard." Ser Allister chuckled.

Jon looked over at Ser Allister with a cold stare then to Pyp before making a swing at Ser Allister with the knife he was holding.

"Jon, no!" Sam shouted as Pyp blocked Jon from stabbed Ser Allister.

"Jon, stop, put it down!" Grenn demanded as he helped Pyp push Jon away from Ser Allister. The two held the boy back as Ser Allister leaned over him.

"Blood will always tell." Ser Allister mocked, "You'll hang for this, bastard."

Ser Allister walked out of the kitchens as Jeor stared at Jon.

Jeor made his way over to Jon.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid." Jeor reminded, "Your confined to quarters. Go."

* * *

 **Several weeks later**

* * *

"What is it?" Jon questioned as he sat beside Sam.

Sam glanced at Jon then back at the table, "I— I cant."

"You can't what?" Jon asked, looking over at Sam.

"I—I'm really not supposed to say." Sam stuttered.

"And yet you really want to say." Jon stated, "You want to say that…?"

Sam complied as he looked over at Jon, "There was a raven… I read the message to Maester Aemon... It's your brother Robb."

"What?" Jon asked in disbelief, "What about him?"

"He's heading south." Sam admitted, "To war. All his bannermen have rallied to his side. They'll keep him safe."

"I should be there." Jon breathed, "I should be with him."

* * *

Alora nearly vomited right then and there as she watched Arya snap the pigeon's neck. You could see the outline of her pregnancy now. She couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Alora kneeled before Arya to hide her face from the passing guards as if to scold her. She let out a sigh of relief when they passed by without a notice. Soon, two boys ran towards the ringing bells.

"Hey! Where's everyone going?" Arya questioned but they ignored her.

"Let's go find out." Alora said as she stood from her place before taking Arya's hand and making their way towards the crowd. Arya dropped the pigeon in her hands and followed close behind the older girl. The two girls found their way to the executioner. Alora helped Arya up onto the large statue before climbing on it herself to get a better look. Alora sat on her knees to keep somewhat out of sight and held Arya in front of her so that they were peaking from behind the statue. The crowd began to get rowdy and let out obnoxious cheers.

Alora gasped when she saw Lord Stark being dragged out.

Ned scanned the crowd to be greeted with the sight of Alora holding his daughter. The man let out a sigh of relief to see that his daughter was okay. The men dragged him through the crowd then to where the high-born's stood. Alora felt her heart quench at the sight of a smirking Petyr. How could he? He betrayed her. He betrayed the blood of her blood. Alora shook her head. He meant nothing to her. Not anymore.

"I am Eddard Stark." Ned started, "Lord of Winterfell and hand of the King."

Ned looked over to his eldest daughter before looking back at the crowd, "I come before you to confess my treason in the sights of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold… I plotted to murder his son."

"Traitor!" The crowd shouted. The two girls gasped when someone threw an objects at Lord Stark's head. The man stumbled but Ser Sandor held him up.

"Let the high septon and Baelor the blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the iron throne, by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms… and Protector of the Realm."

The crowd let out angry cheers.

"As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of gods and men. The gods are just but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful." Maester Pycell spoke before turning to the King, "What is to be done with this traitor, your grace?"

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile …and my Lady Sansa… has begged mercy for her father… but they the soft hearts of women, so long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

The crowd went wild as Sansa's pleads and screams filled the ears of the people. Arya climbed off the statue and weaved herself through the people.

"Arya!" Alora seethed, crouching, following close behind her, "Arya, stop."

The men bent Lord Stark down on his knees as the executioner unsheathed his sword.

A man dressed in black grabbed Arya's arm.

"Let me go!" Arya pleaded before feeling Alora's arms wrap around her.

"Leave her be!" Alora shouted at the man.

The man shook his head, "Don't look! Look at me!"

Alora looked passed the man as the executioner walked towards Lord Stark. The man pulled the girls into an embrace to keep them from looking at the scene. Alora held Arya in her arms as the man had his hands wrapped around both of them. Arya's head rested against the older girl's ample chest. Alora's hand was placed on the little girls face to keep her from looking the other way. Alora winced at the sound of the blade making contact with Lord Stark's neck.

Everything felt as if it was in slow motion again. The cheers from the crowd and the frightened birds were fading. Everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N** : _So far my favorite chapter ^_^ I appreciate all the reviews guys. A bit ahead of myself when writing these chapters. Better than being late I guess! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always accepted :)_


	5. Fading Away

**The King's Bastard**

Chapter 5, _Fading Away_

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." Sam stated as he followed the black haired boy to his horse.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Sam." Jon glanced back at his friend.

"What are you going to do?" Sam questioned.

"I'm gonna find my brother." Jon replied before climbing upon his horse, "And put a sword through King Joffrey's throat."

"And the girl?" Sam motioned towards his imaginary breasts.

"I don't even know if she's alive." Jon admitted.

"And if she is?"

"I'll find her." Jon stated, "And when I do… I'll be on my knees."

"I don't want to know that!" Sam shouted in disgust as Jon chuckled.

"Goodbye, Sam." Jon nodded before riding off on his horse.

* * *

"Alora!" Arya called out, excited that the older girl had woken up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Yoren scoffed as Alora sat up from her spot on the city ground. Alora scanned her surroundings before noticing Arya's chopped up hair.

"What happened to your hair?" Alora asked as she rubbed her throbbing skull. She had quite the fall. Arya went to talk but Yoren cut her off.

"We need to get going." Yoren stated, causing Alora to stand up. The three began to walk down stairs and through merchants. Yoren looked over at Arya as Alora placed a hand on her plump stomach.

"You're Arry, now." Yoren commanded, "Arry the orphan boy. No one asks an orphan too many questions. Cause nobody gives three shit's."

Yoren turned to the older girl, "Do you know any foreign tongues, girl?"

"I know some Dornish…" Alora mentioned. When she was little she had wanted to know all of the languages but always grew bored of her Dornish speaking lessons.

"Good, you're a foreign whore that doesn't speak the common tongue." Yoren commanded.

"A whore?" Alora seethed.

"Do you want to live, Princess?" Yoren questioned as the girl nodded, "Then you're a whore."

Yoren looked over at Arya, "What's your name?"

"Arry." Arya answered before the man turned to Alora.

"What's your name?"

"Amna." Alora answered.

"We have a long way to travel and in bad company." Yoren stated, "I have twenty this time, all men and boys bound for the wall. Your father gave me pick of the dungeons and I didn't find no little lordlings in there. This lot, half of them would turn you both into the King quick as spit for a pardon. And the other half would do the same, except they'd rape you first. So keep to yourself."

Soon Yoren brought the fatherless girls out to the men and boys that they'd be traveling with for the time being. "I don't think I'll be separating yah anytime soon, so you two stay with this lot." Yoren pushed the girls towards a group of preteen boys before passing a cage, "or I'll lock you up with these three."

Yoren left the two girls. Arya stared at the men in the cage, causing her to bump into a fat boy.

The fat boy pushed her, causing Alora to grow angry, "Watch yourself, Midget."

"He's got a sword, this one." The blonde boy stated.

"What's a gutter rat like you doing with a sword?" The fat boy questioned. Alora went to speak but Arya glanced at her as if to tell her that she had it under control.

"Maybe he's a little squire." The blonde boy mocked.

"He ain't no squire, look at him!" The fat boy pushed her again, "He looks like a girl. I bet he stole that sword."

The boys glanced at each other before the blonde one spoke, "Let's have a look."

The blonde boy pushed her down.

"Nech ho být, ty malý hovno!" Alora cussed at the boys before getting on her knees and looking over the girl to make sure she was all right.

"I could use me a sword like that." The fat one stated.

"Take it off him." The blonde suggested.

"Give it here, midget!" The fat boy demanded.

"Look at him." The blonde boy mocked, "You better give Hot Pie the sword. I've seen him kick a boy to death."

"I knocked him down and I kicked him in the balls and I kept kicking him till he was dead. I kicked him all to pieces." The fat boy told. Alora rolled her eyes, it sounded like complete and utter bullshit to her. Hot Pie went to grab her wrist, "You better give me that sword!"

"You want it?" Arya pulled out her sword, pointing it as his face as she stood up, "I'll give it to you. I already killed one fat boy, I bet you never killed anyone. I bet you're a liar but I'm not. I'm good at killing fat boys. I like killing fat boys."

Arya let down her sword as the fat boy bumped into an older one.

"Oh, you like picking on the little ones, do you?" The older boy questioned, "You know, I've been hammering in Amvil these past ten years. When I hit that steel, it sings. Are you gonna sing when I hit you?"

Alora's eyes found the owner of that familiar voice before standing up immediately.

"Gendry!" Alora shouted as the fat boy walked away. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck as she held for dear life. She was filled with joy to see the last living family she had. It took a moment for Gendry to register that his sister was clutching onto him before hugging her back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gendry questioned before the girl pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Alora scolded, "These men are going to the Night's Watch."

"I'm going willingly, actually." Gendry replied as he watched his sister turn red from anger.

" _What._ " Alora seethed.

"I have nowhere else to go, Alora." Gendry sighed.

"Guess what? Neither do I." Alora admitted.

"What do you mean?" Gendry looked at the girl in confusion.

"Haven't you heard?" Alora asked but no answer, "King Robert is dead and I am wanted for treason."

"Treason?" Gendry asked in disbelief. Alora nodded to answer his suspicions.

Arya stood their awkwardly before speaking up, "Who is he?"

Alora looked over at the little girl, "This is my brother."

Arya nodded her head.

Gendry noticed the thin sword on the little girls hip before taking a look at it, "This is castle forged steel… Where'd you steal it?"

"It was a gift." Arya and Alora replied in unison.

"It don't matter now." Gendry mentioned, "Where were going, they don't care what you've done. They've got rapers, pickpockets, highwaymen— murderers."

"Which are you?" Arya questioned.

"Armorer's apprentice." Gendry replied, "but my master got sick of me, so here I am."

"Because your payments stopped?" Alora scoffed.

"Aye." Gendry nodded.

"Come on, you sorry sons of whore's!" Yoren shouted, "It's a thousand leagues from here to the Wall and winter is coming!"

The carriages began to move and Gendry grabbed his bags. Arya slid her sword back into her belt as the two girls followed the boy.

"Are we going to be walking the entire time?" Alora complained, placing a hand on her back as pain shot up it.

Gendry glanced back at his sister, "Maybe you should drop a few pounds, fatty."

Alora rolled her eyes, he knew damn well that she was just pregnant.

"Does that prick, Jon Snow, even know that you're carrying his bastard?" Gendry asked before looking forward again.

"What?" Arya asked in confusion, "That's my brothers baby?"

Alora laughed awkwardly, "Haha, congratulations, you're going to be an Au-… Uncle."

"Nobody told me?" Arya snapped, "Who all knew?"

"Cersei, my father, your father, Lord Baelish, Lord Varys—" Alora counted as Gendry chuckled at the conversation.

"So everyone _but_ me?" Arya wailed.

"Well, you're not the _only_ one that didn't know." Alora stated.

"Who then?" Arya questioned.

"Jon."

"But that's his baby!" Arya retaliated. Alora placed her index finger over her lips as a sign for the girl to lower her voice.

* * *

Robb sighed as he stared at the map on the table. The man heard someone walk through his tent's entrance.

"What is it now?" Robb seethed before looking up to so who was disturbing him. The man felt in stomach catch in his throat, "Snow."

"D' ya miss me, Stark?" Jon laughed as Robb pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." Robb admitted, "I don't think I could do this without you."

"Seems you've gotten pretty far without me." Jon pulled away before looking at his brother.

"Are you staying?" Robb asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, just came to say 'hi'." Jon said sarcastically, "Of course I'm staying!"

* * *

"You're Ser Alton Lannister?" Robb questioned the brunette boy in front of him. Jon sat at the table along with several other men.

"I am, your grace." Alton replied before bowing his head.

"I offer your cousins peace if they meet my terms. First, your family must release my sisters. Second, my father's bones must be returned to us so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell and the remains of all those who died in his service. Their families can honor them with proper funerals."

"An honorable request, your grace." Alton stated.

"Third, Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all claim to dominion of the north. For this time, till the end of time. We are a free and independent kingdom. Neither Joffrey nor any of his men shall set foot in our lands again. If he disregards this command, he shall suffer the same fate as my father… Only I don't need a servant doing my beheading for me."

"These are— your grace, These are—" Alton stuttered.

Robb stood from his chair, "These are my terms. If the Queen Regent and her son meet them, I'll give them peace. If not…I will litter the south with Lannister dead."

"King Joffrey is a Baratheon, your grace." Alton reminded.

"Oh, is he?" Robb mocked before sitting back down and leaning into his chair, "Speaking of Baratheons…what of Alora Waters? The truth…please."

Jon's star switched from his brother to Ser Alton.

"King Robert's bastard is nowhere to be found, your grace." Alton stated, "She was charged with treason. I don't think she will last much longer running from the King."

"Why do you say that, Ser Alton?" Robb tilted his head.

Alton hesitated but complied, "She's at least six months pregnant, your grace."

Jon's held his breath as he ran those words through his head over and over again. He couldn't have… He left for the Night's Watch… nearly six months ago. Robb glanced over at his brother. Jon looked as if he had forgotten how to breathe. Robb looked back over at Alton.

"And the father?" Robb questioned.

"Nonexistent. They say that he took the Black, your grace." Alton replied.

"You'll ride at daybreak, Ser Alton." Robb commanded, "That will be all for tonight."

Ser Alton was soon escorted out of the tent.

"Did she ever write you?" Robb looked over at his brother.

Jon glanced at Robb before looking at the floor, "No."

"She must've not wanted you to know." Robb stated.

"She's out there, Robb… carrying _my_ child. What if she's dead already?" Jon choked. Robb stood from his seat before walking over and hovering over his brother.

"We'll find her, Jon, I promise." Robb swore as Jon nodded.

* * *

"It's too early." Alora whined as she bent down to pick up fire wood alongside her brother.

"You complain too much." Gendry stated.

"But you love me." Alora restated with a vain smile on her lips.

"You're my sister." Gendry chuckled.

"You only love me because I'm your sister?" Alora asked, placing a hand on her chest to make it seem that she was hurt by his words. Gendry glanced at her before picking up more wood.

"Yeah, that's how it works, isn't it?" Gendry questioned.

"Okay, smart ass, I'm fucking with you." Alora scoffed before turning to the loud noises. Arya hit the cage that contained the three men continuously.

"Arry!" Alora scolded, attempting a Dornish accent. The pregnant woman walked as fast as she could before taking the stack away and throwing it in the other direction.

"He was being rude!" Arya defended as Alora shook her head.

" _jít_!" Alora pointed in the other direction, telling her to go. Arya stomped off into the direction she was pointing.

"Dark magic rides inside you." The couth man stated, causing the girl to stare at him before walking away.

"Yoren said none of us were to go near those three." Gendry reminded as he held a bundle of sticks.

"They don't scare me." Arya told as Alora shook her head. They scared the absolute shit out of Alora. Who knows what they've done.

"Hmm? Then you're stupid." Gendry accused, "They scare me."

Arya and Alora froze in fear as men from King's Landing rode into sight.

"Shit." Alora cursed before running her fingers through her hair.

"What are the gold cloaks doing so far from King's Landing?" Arya questioned as Gendry set down the sticks.

"Into the ditch, come on." Alora commanded as the two girls hopped into the ditch beside the bridge Gendry was kneeling on. Gendry glanced back at the two girls in confusion.

"They're looking for us." Arya stated

"You in command here?" The man questioned, looking at Yoren.

"You're a long way from home." Yoren stated as he walked over to the men.

"I asked you a question."

"Aye, you did." Yoren acknowledged, "You asked without manners… and I chose not to answer."

The man held up a rolled up piece of paper, "I have a royal warrant for a couple of these gutter rats you're transporting."

"Well, the thing is… these gutter rats belong to the Night's Watch now, that puts them beyond reach of Kings and Queens."

"Does it?" The man pulled out his sword causing Yoren to pull out his dagger and hold it to his crotch.

"It's a funny thing— people worry so much about their throats that the forget what's down below." Yoren mentioned, "Now I sharpened this blade before breakfast. I could shave a spiders arse if I wanted to or I could nick this artery in your leg and once its nicked, there's no one around here that knows how to unnick it." Yoren pulled out the man's sword, "We'll just keep that, good steel is always needed on the Wall. You have a choice. You can die here a long way from home, or you can go back to your city and tell your masters you didn't find what you were looking for."

"We're looking for a boy named Gendry." The man called out. Alora's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Gendry slowly glanced back at his sister, "He carries a bulls head helmet. Anyone turning him over with ear the King's reward. We'll be back with more men and I'll be taking your head home with me along with that bastard boy."

The men rode off as the three stood from there place. The girls walked up behind Gendry as all twenty men turned to look at him. Alora couldn't take much more of the staring eyes before shouting at them and telling them to mind their own.

"Na co se díváš? Mind své kurva já!" Alora seethed in Dornish as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What do the gold cloaks want with you?" Arya questioned the older boy.

"Don't know." Gendry replied before glancing over at his sister that had been lazing on the grass while stroking her large stomach.

"You're one of King Robert's bastards." Alora stated as she tilted her head, "The Queen Regent must be ridding of our brothers and sisters."

"They didn't mention you." Gendry shook his head.

"Why would a pregnant seventeen year old girl be on the road to the Wall?" Alora raised an eyebrow as she waited for an answer. Both of them got the point.

A thought struck Gendry's suspicions, causing him to turn to Arya, "Why would they be after you?"

Alora must have forgotten to mention that 'Arry' was actually 'Arya'.

"Did you kill someone or is it just because you're a girl?" Gendry questioned as Arya's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Alora was surprised at her brother's observations. He wasn't as stupid as their father was.

"I'm not a girl." Arya defended.

"Yes, you are." Gendry chuckled, "Do you think I'm as stupid as the rest of them?"

"Stupider." Arya replied, "The Night's Watch doesn't take girls, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, that's true, but you're still a girl." Gendry restated.

"I am not!" Arya shouted. Alora was amused with the conversation her blood and blood of her blood was having.

"Yeah? Well, pull out your cock and take a piss, then." Gendry challenged.

Arya hesitated, "I don't have to take a piss."

Arya looked over at Alora as if to ask if it was okay to tell him the truth. Alora nodded her head before the little girl turned back to the older boy, "Lommy and Hot Pie cannot know, nobody can know."

"Well, they won't…not from me." Gendry reassured.

"My names not Arry." Arya admitted, "It's Arya… of House Stark."

Gendry stopped what he was doing before turning to the little girl.

"Yoren is taking me home to Winterfell." Arya continued.

"He was your father—The hand, The traitor." Gendry recalled.

"He was never a traitor!" Arya shouted, "Joffrey is a liar."

"Do not speak the devils name." Alora scolded jokingly.

The two glanced over at the pregnant girl before they continued.

"So you're a highborn, then. You're a lady." Gendry stated.

"No." Arya replied, "I mean, yes. My mother was a lady and my sister—"

"Yeah, but you were a lord's daughter and you lived in a castle and you— Look, all that about cocks, I should have never said— And I've been pissing in front of you and everything. I- I should be calling you 'my lady'"

"Do not call me 'my lady'" Arya demanded.

"As my lady commands." Gendry mocked as he bowed to her. The older boy made her angry, causing her to push him, "Well, that was unladylike."

She pushed him again, harder this time which caused him to fall. Gendry and Alora laughed as the girl stormed away.

"You shouldn't tease her so much." Alora scolded as the two's laughter faded away.

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

"Arry." Hot Pie called, "Ask Amna if she knows any songs."

Arya rolled her eyes before looking over at Alora and placing a finger on her throat. The two have done these acts for a long while. It grew tiring but they would do whatever to survive. Alora nodded her head.

" _V Dornishman manželka byla stejně krásná jako slunce_ ," Alora began to sing the only song she knew in Dornish, " _a její polibky byly teplejší než na jaře_."

It was one of her uncle Tyrion's favorite songs so she learned it for him while she was taking her lessons. " _Ale Dornishman čepel byla vyrobena z černé oceli, a jeho polibek byl strašná věc_."

Gendry and the other two boys decided to lay down while the girl sang her song. Arya recognized the tune. Robb would shout it when he was really, really drunk. The girl continued to clean her sword.

" _V Dornishman manželka by se zpívat, když koupala, hlasem, který byla sladká jako broskev_ ,"

Alora placed a hand on her stomach, thinking back to what that man in the cage had said earlier. What could he mean? " _Ale Dornishman čepel měla píseň jeho vlastní, a kousnutí ostrý a chladný jako pijavice."_

Yoren sat down across from Arya as he listened to the girls song. The boys had fallen asleep along with the rest of the men in the room.

" _Když ležel na zemi s temnotou kolem, a chuť jeho krve na jazyku,"_

"You should be sleeping." Yoren stated as he stared at Arya, "Tomorrow's a long march. Thirty miles if it don't piss on us."

" _Jeho bratři poklekl u něj a modlil mu modlitbu, a on se usmál a on se smál a zpíval,"_

"I can't sleep." Arya admitted as Yoren held out his canister of ale. The girl glanced at it before turning it away, "I don't like the taste."

" _Bratři, oh bratři, mé dny tady jsou prováděny, v Dornishman je vzít můj život_ , _Ale co na tom záleží, za všechny lidi musí zemřít, a já jsem ochutnal Dornishman manželku!_ "

"Well," Yoren started as he set down the canister, "You don't drink it for the flavor, to be honest."

"Damn right." Alora saluted the man, grateful the rest of the men were asleep so she could speak normally.

"Where did you learn to speak Dornish?" Yoren questioned, glancing over at the pregnant girl.

"My Septa was Dornish." Alora stated, "I wanted to learn."

"Hm…" Yoren murmured before leaning on the wall and closing his eyes.

Alora turned to Arya, "Do you want to sleep with me again, tonight?"

"No." Arya spoke before looking up at her, "Yeah…"

Alora motioned the girl to come over to her as the pregnant woman laid on her side. Arya laid down next to the older girl so that their stomachs were facing and Arya's head rested near her chest. Alora wrapped her arms around the small girl as the two closed their eyes. Yoren and the girls immediately opened their eyes when they heard the horn and several men shouting.

"Ho!" Yoren shouted as he stood up, "Get up you lazy sons of whores!"

Alora and Arya immediately stood up. The older girl glanced behind her to see her brother wake up in confusion.

"Arm yourselves!" Yoren shouted before grabbing his sword of the wall. The man walked back to the three, "Keep out of sight."

"No! I'm not afraid." Arya demanded.

"I can fight." Gendry stated.

"Keep out of sight." He commanded before turning to Alora, "If things go wrong, take them and run. Do you hear me? Run along north and don't look back."

Alora nodded her head while Yoren walked towards the door before giving out a speech, "Hey! There's men out there that want to fuck your corpses! Outside, now!"

The three ran out of the building followed by Lommy and Hot Pie.

"Where's the bastard, crow?" The man questioned as Yoren stomped over to him.

"Got more than a few bastards here, who's asking?" Yoren mocked.

Ser Amory Lorch, Sworn Bannermen to Lord Tywin Lannister." Amory replied, "These men from the capital requested our assistance. Drop your weapons in the name of the King."

The three of them peaked from behind a bush. Alora grew confused with the mention of her uncles name.

"Now, which King would that be?" Yoren questioned.

"This is your last chance." Amory stated, "In the name of King Joffrey. Drop your weapons."

"I don't think I will." Yoren spat.

Amory raised a hand, "So be it." A man with a crossbow shot him in the shoulder.

Gendry saw that his sister was about to scream and Arya to run and help so he covered his sister's mouth and held Arya back with the other.

"I always hated crossbows." Yoren joked before pulling out his sword, "Take too long to load."

The man that had shot him started to reload the crossbow but was disturbed when Yoren slit his throat with his sword. Yoren started fighting multiple men at once. Alora removed her brothers hand from her mouth, letting him know she wasn't going to out them. The gold cloaks surrounded Yoren before Amory slid his sword into the back of his neck. Yoren fell to his knees as blood spat from his mouth. Gendry made a run for it.

"Gendry." Alora seethed before Arya and the rest of the boys followed him, "God fucking damn it."

The pregnant girl ran as fast as she could after them, watching the boys fight against the gold cloaks. Alora couldn't find Arya so she scanned the lot to find her over by the cage. Alora watched the girl give the three men the axe before running over to her. Gendry was grabbed by two men before a fist made contact with his face, knocking him to the ground. Alora grew angry and went to help her brother but was grabbed by a gold cloak as another pushed Arya to the ground. The man looked at the girls sword before laughing.

"That's a fine blade," He stated, "Maybe I'll pick my teeth with it."

"Round up any survivors," Amory commanded, "We'll take them back to Harrenhal."

The man looked down at Arya, "You heard him. You're coming with us."

Alora fought the man's grip, causing the man to grow irritated and slap her with the back of his hand. He had hit her so hard that she fell to the ground and she was bleeding from her lip. The other man grabbed Arya and pulled her up before shoving her in the other direction.

"Get up, whore." The man that hit Alora commanded, pulling her hair to force her to stand. Alora walked away as fast as she could from the man before wrapping an arm around Arya.

"Help!" Lommy called out as the survivors were put into a line. Alora stood in between Gendry and Arya. The girl looked over to her brother as they scanned each other's wounds.

"Something wrong with your leg boy?" The man questioned as he walked over to the blonde boy. Alora noticed that an arrow was sticking out of his leg.

"Look at it." Lommy said angrily as the man knelt down beside him.

"Can you walk?"

"No." Lommy replied, "You got to carry me."

"All right." The man said as he held out his hand. Lommy took the man's hand as he pulled him up and stuck Arya's sword through his throat. The boy started choking on his blood as he fell back to the ground. The man walked away from the blonde boy and back over to his men.

"Carry him he says." The man laughed. Alora's heart sank when she realized what he had done.

"We're looking for a bastard named Gendry." Amory stated, "Give him up or I'll start taking eyeballs."

The boys started to look down over at Gendry, causing Alora and Arya to panic.

"You want Gendry?" Arya questioned, causing the siblings to look at her. The little girl glanced over at the blonde boy, Gendry's helmet not too far from him, "You already got him. He loved that helmet."

The man that had killed Lommy walked over to the small group before scanning them. What was a woman doing on the road to the Night's Watch? The man got really close to Alora.

"What are you doing here, love?" The man questioned.

"Nechci mluvit svůj jazyk, Ser." Alora spoke, causing the man to turn to Arya.

"What is this whore doing going to the Wall?"

"Amna's from Dorne, she paid Yoren to ride along with him because she was heading that way."

"Paid?" The man scoffed as Alora glared at the man.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Dornish is Czech in this btw cxIt made it easer, thank gods for google translate cx yes, i'm aware of the dornish speaking the common tongue but its au anyway so ^_^ I think i'll start uploading this story on a schedule. How does wednesdays and saturdays sound? Thank you all for the feedback, i love it so much. Posting off of my phone so idk of it'll be weird or not o.o enjoy ^_^_


	6. Kings and Queens

**The King's Bastard**

Chapter 6, _Kings and Queens_

* * *

Alora winced every time the screams would ring throughout the room. Gendry placed a hand on her shoulder as an attempt to comfort her and soon after that the screams stopped.

"He's dead." An older woman stated, "He was my son."

Alora's heart sank in her chest before placing a hand on her stomach. How could she be so calm? She's never seen her unborn child but she knows she would be much more devastated than the old woman.

"My sister was three days ago." The woman continued, "My husband the day before that."

"They take someone every day?" Gendry questioned as his sister wiped away stray tears while the woman nodded.

"Does anyone live?" Arya questioned but the old woman didn't answer. Alora started to hyperventilate. They needed to leave and get out before one of them gets murdered.

"We're gonna die," Alora whimpered, "My babies gonna get eaten alive by rodents!"

Gendry turned to his sister, "We are _not_ going to die. We'll get out of here."

Alora shook her head, trying to catch he breath as anxiety rushed through her.

* * *

Gendry was leaned up against a block as Arya and Alora laid beside each other. All the people that were in the cage had been soaked wet from the rain. Alora would give anything to be back home and see her father again. She had no idea where to go anymore and neither did her companions. Alora glanced back at the chuckling men that were standing watch before a couple of them walked over and opened the gate. Alora and Arya sat up immediately as they watched them closely.

"Come 'ere, whore." One of the men demanded before grabbing Alora's wrist, causing the three other men to laugh.

"Držte špinavou ruku pryč ze mě!" Alora shouted at the man to stay away from her before pulling her wrist back. The man laughed again before gripping onto her hair and dragging her away from the two. Arya started to hit the man several times in the gut before the man pushed her over with his foot. Gendry went to swing but the man that came with him caught his arm before kicking him in the knee. The blonde man dragged Alora out of the cage and into the other room.

"Prosím! Prosím! Nech mě být!" Alora pleaded as the laughing men followed her captor into the room.

"Shut up!" The blonde man commanded as he back-handed her. There were at least 4 men in the room. Hot tears started to stream down her face, "Hold her down, I go first."

Alora cried out when she realized what they were going to do to her. The men did as they were told before pinning her to the ground. Alora kicked and screamed which caused the men to hold her tighter. The man undid his belt before tugging down his pants.

" _Please._ " Alora pleaded.

The man went to ram himself inside her but stopped. The men slowly let go of their grips before falling to the ground. Alora forced herself to breathe as tears fell from her eyes before using her feet to push her away from the men. The girl covered her mouth as she tried her best not to scream.

Their eyes had gone black.

Alora shook with adrenaline and fear as the men started to convulse on the floor. Blood seeped from their eyes, ears, and mouth. Alora heaved her breath as she watched the men die.

The girl held herself for a long while to calm herself down before searching one of the men for the keys. Alora stood up and stumbled out of the room when she found them. Arya and Gendry stared at the blood on her dress as she hurriedly opened the gate.

"W-We need to leave. Now." Alora stuttered before unlocking the chains around their wrists.

"Did they hurt you?" Arya questioned as the three left the building. Alora placed her index finger over her lips to indicate silence. Alora scanned the area before motioning for them to follow her and making a run for it to the woods nearby.

The three ran as fast as they could for as long as they could before Alora collapsed on the forest grounds.

"Alora?" Arya stopped running and turned to the girl behind her, "Are you okay?"

Gendry stopped running as the two knelt beside the pregnant woman. Alora stared up at the sky, the sun was starting to come up. The girl rolled onto her side, feeling the intense pain from her stomach. Alora grabbed onto Gendry's forearm before clenching it as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Gendry exclaimed as he tried to tug his arm away, "Shit, Alora."

" _Baby_." Alora seethed, "My baby."

"Is the baby coming?" Arya questioned, not knowing what to do with the weeping woman.

Alora shook her head as much as she could, "It's too early… He's upset."

"How do you know?" Gendry questioned his older sister.

"I can _feel_ it." Alora breathed before forcing herself to sit up and lean against a tree. The girl placed her hands on her stomach before caressing it, "Shh, calm down, I'm okay… Mommy's okay."

The two watched the pregnant woman before glancing at each other. Soon enough, the pain stopped and Alora let out a sigh of relief before laying her head back against the tree.

"We need to find shelter." Alora nodded her head before attempting to stand up. Gendry immediately helped his sister up.

"We don't even know where we are." Arya stated.

"Then we'll walk until we find it." Alora commanded, glancing over at the girl.

* * *

"There's the road." Gendry pointed out as they reached the end of the woods.

"We'll keep walking till we see an inn." Alora commanded as the three started on the road, "We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

"We don't even know where the nearest inn is." Arya whined.

"Where else are we going to go?" Alora glanced back at her, "We can't stay out here where anyone and everyone can find us."

"What happened to those men?" Gendry asked as he looked over at his sister while the three continued to walk.

"They just died." Alora said simply.

"They couldn't have _just died_." Gendry stated.

Alora stopped walking and turned to face her brother.

"They just did, okay?!" Alora exclaimed as a carriage came from up the road.

"Get out of the way." The man that was controlling the horses demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, we'll move." Alora nodded as the three moved out of the way. The three of them grew confused when the carriage didn't move. Alora grew scared of what was about to happen next until someone came into view. The girl turned red from the intense anger she felt when she realized who it was.

"Alora?" Petyr called.

Him saying her name made her grow even angrier.

"Let's go." Alora seethed as she motioned to her brother and Arya. The three went to walk away but Petyr grabbed for her arm. Alora turned around before her free hand made contact with his face and yanking her arm back.

"I deserved that." Petyr nodded.

Alora went to tackle him but was held back by her brother.

"How _dare_ you." Alora seethed.

"You were never going to get hurt, Alora." Petyr reassured.

"That's what they said about Lord Stark." Alora spat as Petyr let out a sigh, "I trusted you."

"I'm sorry." Petyr pleaded as he stepped closer to her. Gendry let go of his sister but ended up lightening his grip because she made a move to swing again. She was so angry that tears started to seep from her eyes.

"You have no fucking idea of the shit you put me through." Alora yelled, "Me and Arya starved for weeks before her father died! We watched hundreds of men be slaughtered just to have our lives threatened again!"

"Please, let me make it up to you." Petyr pleaded, "I'll take you to your uncle Renly. All of you. You'll be safe."

Alora wanted to scream but she had no other options. The girl looked to Arya and she gave her a look as If to oblige. Alora then looked to her brother before he nodded. The girl sighed before looking back to Petyr.

Alora walked up to Petyr so that that their faces were inches apart, "You will keep your mouth shut about us." The girl whispered through clenched teeth before climbing into the carriage. Arya and Gendry glanced at each other before climbing into the carriage themselves. Alora made sure she sat in the far corner of the carriage while Arya and Gendry sat beside her. Petyr glanced over the three before sitting in the seat across from them.

Alora avoided all eye contact with the man that had betrayed her. She stared out the window as the carriage begun to move.

"We should be there soon." Petyr stated, "We're very close."

Alora crossed her arms while she intently stared out the window, trying her best to ignore his every word. The girl felt her unborn child move around in her womb, causing her to remove her stare from the window and to her stomach. A smile crept up onto her lips before placing her hands on her plump stomach and caressing it.

* * *

The three of them stood close to Lord Baelish as he spoke to one of Renly's men. They had been waiting for him for quite a bit. Alora was excited to see her uncle again.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite whoremonger." Renly stated as Lord Baelish came into his sight, "Pray I haven't kept you waiting long." Renly immediately stopped walking at the sight of his very pregnant niece, "Alora."

"Uncle." Alora grinned from ear to ear before the man took her in his arms.

"I thought you were dead." Renly took her face in his hands as they pulled away from the hug.

"I would think the same, given my condition." Alora glanced down at her stomach before looking bac up at him again. Renly placed a hand on the girls stomach in surprise.

"You're huge." Renly shook his head.

"That's rude, your grace." Alora stated.

"I'll get a ten set up for you and your friends, love, I'll see you sometime later." Renly promised before turning to Petyr and walking into his tent.

Petyr watched as the young King walked into his tent, "Your grace."

Petyr and Alora shared a glance before the girl and her companions walked off.

"Now you do the Lannister's bidding, is that it?" Renly questioned as Petyr walked into the tent, "Tell me, was my brothers body even cold before you secured your newest patron?"

"I'm a practical man." Petyr stated.

"Just not a loyal one." Renly mocked.

"And who would you have me to be loyal too?" Petyr questioned, "Your brothers corpse?"

Renly stood from his chair before walking over to him, "I don't like you, Lord Baelish. I don't like your face. I don't like the words that come oozing out of your mouth. I don't want you in my tent one more minute than necessary. So tell me, why are you here?"

Petyr glanced over at Brienne before Renly spoke again, "You can trust Brienne. Her loyalty comes without charge."

"You still have many friends at court, your grace, many that believe that Ned Stark erred by not supporting your claim." Petyr reminded.

"Now I understand." Rely realized, "You know I have numbers. You know I'm marching on King's Landing. When I take the throne, you hope to retain your position…and your head."

"I would give priority to my head." Petyr joked, "I understand that you don't like me, and while that saddens me greatly, I did not come here seeking your affection. When you march on King's Landing, you may find yourself facing a protracted siege or… open gates."

The two stared at each other before Renly let out a sigh.

"Thank you… for bringing my niece to me." Renly nodded as he sat back down in his chair.

Lord Baelish pursed his lips to the side in thought before answering, "It was no problem, your grace."

Renly laughed, "Don't you wish you were the one to stick your prick in her before Ned Stark's bastard did? Because if you did, she might have forgave you for ruining her life."

Petyr stared at him for a long while before bowing and making a move to leave, "Your grace."

* * *

"I want to slit his throat." Alora seethed through gritted teeth as they walked past several tents and people.

"I'll help." Arya grinned.

Alora shook her head, a smile creeping onto her lips, "Lord Baelish will be leaving soon. No worries."

"What exactly did he do?" Gendry questioned.

"He betrayed me." Alora glanced back at her younger brother as they continued to walk.

"But ho—" Gendry was cut off.

"Arya?"

The three looked back at the woman who called for the little girl.

Catelyn Stark.

"Mother!" Arya shouted before running and quickly embracing her mother.

Gendry and Alora glanced at each other before turning their attention back on the reunion. Catelyn knelt down so that her daughter was slightly hovering over her before taking her face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Catelyn questioned as she scanned her daughters appearance.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Arya reassured as a few tears escaped from her mother's eyes. Catelyn pulled her youngest daughter into an embrace and held her before looking back at the siblings.

"Lady Alora?" Catelyn questioned as the two pulled away from their embrace.

"My lady." Alora bowed her head as she held her hands that rested on her large stomach. Catelyn stood up and walked over to the pregnant woman and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Catelyn breathed.

Alora was surprised that the woman had embraced her. The girl wrapped her arms around the crying mother to return the hug.

* * *

"My son has no interest in the iron throne." Catelyn reassured.

Renly took a sip of his wine, causing his niece to awkwardly shift in her seat in between him and Catelyn.

"Then I see no reason for hostility between us." Renly stated as he set his glass down, "Your son can go on calling himself 'King in the North', The Starks will have dominion over all lands north of Moat Cailin, provided he swears me an oath of fealty."

"And the wording of this oath?" Catelyn questioned.

"The same Ned Stark swore to Robert 18 years ago." Renly replied, causing the women to glance at each other, "Cat, their friendship held the kingdoms together."

Alora shook her head at the debate between her uncle and Catelyn.

"And in return of my son's loyalty?" Catelyn questioned.

"In the morning," Renly started, "I'll destroy my brothers army."

"He's your brother." Alora seethed, "And _my_ uncle. Why must you kill off our last living family?"

Renly glanced over to his niece, "He's a threat, Alora." The man turned back to look at Catelyn before continuing, "When that's done, Baratheon and Stark will fight their common enemy together, as they have done many times before."

Renly stood from the table before walking in front of his mirror. Brienne walked over to her king before removing his cape. Catelyn stood up not to long after.

"Our two houses have always been close," Catelyn stated, "Which is why I am begging you to reconsider this battle. Negotiate a peace with your brother."

"Negotiate with Stannis?" Renly mocked, "You heard him out there. I'd have better luck debating the wind." Brienne removed the man's armor before turning to his niece and Lady Catelyn, "Please bring my terms to your son. I believe we are natural allies. I hope he feels the same. Together, we could end this was in a fortnight."

Alora looked down at her hands as her uncle faced the mirror again. The wind randomly picked up. The two women looked over to see black shadow seeping underneath the tent and trailing over to Renly. Brienne stood up, ready to fight but was startled by what she saw. Alora screamed as the shadow in the form of her eldest uncle stabbed Renly in the heart.

"No!" Brienne screamed as Alora trembled to her feet, holding her stomach as if to protect her child. Renly looked as if he was about to fall to the ground but Brienne caught him and laid him on the ground. Renly's guards ran into the tent, pulling out their swords.

"You'll die for this!" The man shouted as he stared at Brienne. The large woman pulled out her sword as Catelyn spoke up.

"No, wait, it wasn't her!" Catelyn pleaded as the men attacked Brienne. The blonde woman fought back and soon enough, both men were dead. The three women stared in shock, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"Mother!" Arya shouted as her and Gendry ran into the tent to see what was going on. Brienne fell to her knees as she grieved her King as Catelyn rushed next to her. Alora started to hyperventilate with the realization that her uncle was dead. Gendry scanned the area before taking in what had happened as he walked over to his breaking sister and wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks.

"We've got to leave." Catelyn stated, "They'll hang you for this!"

The group listened to the male shouting from outside the tent.

"Now." Catelyn demanded as she pulled the woman to her feet.

Brienne looked the woman in the eye, "I _won't_ leave him."

"You can't avenge him if you're dead." Catelyn stated as men's shouting got closer. Alora grabbed Arya's hand, her brother not too far from her. Lady Catelyn went to drag in a different direction but Brienne stopped her.

"Not that way." Brienne warned before walking out of the back of the tent. Catelyn looked over at her Daughter and Alora and motioned for them to follow her. Alora nodded her head before dragging Arya out the tent, now far behind Catelyn. Gendry followed his older sister, still confused on what had happened.

* * *

"It looked like Stannis." Brienne stated as she tied her horse to a tree. Arya had rode with her mother while Alora rode on a separate horse with her brother. Alora was having trouble getting off of her horse so her brother helped her down.

"To me it just looked like… A shadow in the shape of a man." Catelyn stated.

"A shadow that looked like my uncle." Alora sighed as she patted any wrinkles away on her dress. Catelyn looked at the pregnant girl before turning away.

"We should reach my son's camp by tomorrow." Catelyn stated.

"Will you stay there long, my lady?" Brienne questioned.

"Only long enough to tell Robb what I've seen." Catelyn replied, "After that, I will leave to Winterfell with Arya." Catelyn glanced back at Alora, "I'll be leaving you two with Robb and Jon."

Alora's heart caught in her throat, "Jon?"

"He left the Night's Watch to help Robb." Catelyn stated as Alora slowly sat near the fire, attempting to catch her breath. Catelyn and Brienne continued to speak as Gendry sat himself down next to his distraught sister.

"You okay?" Gendry questioned.

Alora glanced over at her brother before staring into the fire, "I'm fine, no worries."

* * *

The siblings followed close behind Lady Catelyn and Arya, Brienne trudging behind them. Soon enough, Robb Stark came into sight.

"Robb." Catelyn called for his son as he turned to face the voice.

"Mother." Robb grinned at the sight of his mother before pulling her into an embrace then noticing his present little sister, "Arya?" Arya laughed along with her eldest brother as he picked her up so that her feet were dangling. Alora grinned at the reunion as she held her hands. He hadn't noticed her yet. Robb looked at his mother as he set his sister down, "How did you?"

Catelyn glanced back at Alora before looking at Robb, "Lady Alora brought her home to me."

Robb rose an eyebrow at his mother before looking at the pregnant woman as a grin plastered his face. "Lora." The man chuckled as he pulled Alora into a hug. The pregnant girl laughed with him as she placed her hands on the tall man's face.

"It's so good to see your face, Robb." Alora grinned.

"You've swallowed a planet!" Robb exclaimed as he placed his hands on her stomach, "When will my nephew be making an appearance?" Robb's stare went from her stomach to Alora. Alora grew confused on how he knew that her child has relation to him.

"How?" Alora tilted her head, a smile on her lips.

"A Lannister boy ratted you out." Robb stated.

Alora looked behind Robb to see a woman standing awkwardly.

Robb went to see what she was looking at and realized.

"This is Lady Talisa." Robb introduced Talisa to his family, "She's been helping with the wounded. She's been very… helpful."

"Very gorgeous." Alora noted.

"Lady Talisa." Catelyn bowed her head as Talisa did the same.

"Lady Stark."

"Lady Talisa…?" Catelyn questioned for her family name.

"Maegyr." Talisa replied.

"Maegyr?" Catelyn nodded, "Forgive me, I do not know this name."

"An uncommon name here, an old name in Volantis." Talisa stated, "Excuse me, my lady. Your grace." The woman had walked away as Catelyn glanced at her eldest son.

"I've missed you." Robb stated as he walked off with his mother. Catelyn glanced back at Arya to let her know that she was in a safe place and the little girl nodded.

"Shall we explore?" Alora questioned her companions as Arya and Gendry glanced at each other.

"I'm going to check out their armory." Gendry denied before walking away.

Alora stuck her tongue out at her brothers back before turning to Arya and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm quite hungry, I'm going to get something to eat." Arya smiled at the pregnant woman before leaving her all to her lonesome.

Alora turned to the opposite direction, "Guess I'll wander by myself."

The girl started to walk throughout the camp, a hand on her plump stomach. Alora smiled at the men that passed her by out of respect until a familiar face came into sight. Talisa. Alora looked down at her dress, noticing the blood and grime from her traveling. She should probably ask the woman to borrow a dress till she could make some of her own.

Alora walked closer but stopped in her tracks when she saw who Talisa was speaking to. His hair got longer and curlier. He had a small scar on his eyebrow, most likely from fighting alongside his brother. Alora wanted to walk closer but she wouldn't budge.

"Jon."

* * *

 **A/N** : _I hope you guys liked this chapter :) let me know if you did, it gives me to write faster and inspires me. Thank you guys so much for the feedback, it's the best feeling when i have new followers and reviews. See you guys on Saturday!_


End file.
